Behind Closed Doors
by MusicBelle101
Summary: Finding entertainment and distractions leading up to and in between hunts can be an easy task for hunters Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake, looking to forget the world for a few hours with each other.  Semi-OOC/AU/Smut
1. Dancing

**Setting: Motel Room **

**Playlist: Maroon 5 (Particularly 'Moves Like Jagger', 'Misery', 'Hands All Over Me')**

**Please be nice as this is my first attempt at a smut/lemon-y goodness fic and the first time I'm publishing a story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Characters belong to the CW.**

"Why are you making me do this again?" Hazel eyes followed Sarah with a curious gaze as she went around the room closing shades and finally setting up a little radio. With a grin as she settled on a station she slipped out of her leather jacket before walking back to the confused man standing in the middle of the room.

"Because, like I have said before, Sam, you need to learn how to enjoy the little things. You need to have fun once in a while." She smiled up at him, which wasn't altogether convincing since she was pulling his jacket off of him and throwing it across the room.

"Yes, but dancing? I can think of better ways to have fun tonight." He grinned down at her, glad he'd told Dean he was going to bed early tonight and letting his brother do some of the research for once.

"Yes, dancing. You'll like it, I promise." She smiled leaning up on tip toes to kiss his cheek before skipping out of his reach when he grabbed for her, turning the radio up. Walking back to him she took his hands resting them on her hips, "Just follow my movements, it's easy."

Sam just grunted in response, plus he figured it would be as good a time as any to have an excuse to be close to his girlfriend. Besides, feeling her hips move and roll between his hands was very enticing, and made him start to see why guys would go out dancing. Glancing down he caught Sarah peeking up at him from beneath thick dark lashes, a mischievous little grin pulling her lips when she met his eyes. She deftly swayed her hips to the music pulsing through the room, sliding her hands from resting over his and up his bared arms in a slow caress. She worked her way closer to him, grinning because he'd started following her swaying without realizing it, as she slid her hands up behind his neck, her thumb stroking his skin with a feather light touch. By the time she'd worked her arms up to his shoulders she'd also slid her body up to his with less than a few centimeters separating them. Each swaying of their hips brought them just almost touching, their clothes brushing without any contact actually being made. Glancing up to see Sam's eyes closed and his jaw clenched she moved, careful not to touch him with her body, to kiss his neck softly.

"Still want to complain?" She grinned as she spoke against his neck, kissing along the sensitive areas of his skin, feeling him shudder. She gave a heavy little sigh against his skin as one of his hands slid around to the small of her back pushing them together at the hips. She gave a little throaty chuckle as she bit his skin in response as a little punishment, "Now Sam, you aren't trying to surpass the teacher here are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Shorty." Sam grinned, pressing more firmly against her back, his other hand keeping a firm grip on her wriggling hip to keep her against him. He tipped his head forward, burying his face into her thick dark hair with a soft groan when she worked a leg between his, locking them together as close as physically possible with one of his legs between hers as well. His groan intensified as Sarah started moving again, the sway of her hips causing her leg to rub against his erection.

"Dancing isn't so bad now, is it?" She smirked against his neck, arching her body into and away from him in smooth roll, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his head. "Admit I was right."

"What would I get out of that?" Sam grinned forcing himself to concentrate on her teasing tone, despite the distracting havoc she played with her body and the warmth of her breath against his neck. He slid his hand from her hip instead passing a possessive caress over her ass. He molded and caressed with enough pressure to make her hips curl into him where she moaned in a whisper against his throat.

"Admit I was right, and you get to have some 'real fun'."

"You say that like you think this is going to end any other way."

"We'll see," She grinned nipping at his neck one more time before she twisted in his hold pressing herself back against him with hidden little smirk, still moving her hips and body to the music. She felt him shudder as she pressed closer to him, the bulge of his pants pressing intimately against her ass. "You sure I haven't changed your mind about dancing?"

She felt the low chuckle building in the chest behind her as Sam's arms snaked around her waist with an iron grip bringing her more firmly against him, moving his hips in a rhythmic motion of his own, against her backside. "You dance like this with a lot of people, Sarah?"

"Maybe." She grinned, arching back before she lifted her arms up behind her to snake around his neck again, which was easily done since he'd lowered his head closer to her when she answered him.

Sam made a low growling sound in her ear nuzzling it once as his hands started moving over her trim body, one hand sliding up under her shirt the other splaying over her jean clad hips. "Not anymore you don't."

"Oh?" Sarah couldn't help shuddering; it was caused by not only his possessive hold and wandering hands, but at the commanding tone he used. She knew no one else saw this side of him, when he was this demanding and overpowering, this dangerous.

"Mhm, you know why?" Even though the words were whispered in her ear, they were no less powerful than if he'd been shouting.

"W-Why?" It was increasingly hard for her to not shiver and groan and even just speak normally with his hands massaging their way over her body, inching with agonizing slowness to the areas she wanted him to touch most, all while his warm breath and lips tickled her ear.

"Because, now? You. Are. Mine." He enunciated each word with a bite to her earlobe, and on the last word his hand slid between her legs, cupping the sensitive mound through her jeans, and lifting up with enough pressure to pull her up on her tiptoes so she was balanced on his hand and supported by him and her arms around his neck.

She'd bit her lip as his hand finally reached the one place she wanted him, before she gasped harshly her body arching away from him, her eyelids fluttering closed for a moment as she felt exquisite heat flood through her and center where his hand was pushing at her. On reflex she clenched her legs around his hand, her hips shifting subtlety into his hand searching for more. "You…You think so, huh?"

He couldn't help chuckling, a deep chuckle that reverberated through his chest and her back as he dipped his head from her ear to the sensitive spot just under it and onto her neck. He tightened his grip on her as he pressed against her from behind while he licked at and then sucked on the skin of her neck, "No." He grinned as the thumb of the hand cupping her through her jeans made lazy circles over the material, nipping at her skin before continuing, "I know so."

"You sure are full of yourself tonight." She smirked, tilting her head to the side inviting him to have his way with her neck, she kept one hand up behind his neck dropping her other hand to reach behind them and grip his ass digging her nails in as he moved his hand causing her to shift into his touch and back against his hips in one move.

Sam just smirked against her neck pulling his hand away from her jeans, eliciting an upset sounding groan from Sarah, and lifted her hand away from his ass, bringing it around he flattened her hand under his, palm down, against her hip. And with an achingly slow move he slid their hands from her hip back to between her legs, while his mouth slid from her neck up to encompass her ear in an open mouthed onslaught. Sarah's body arched hungrily into their hands, and her hand behind his neck moved to claw into his skin pulling him back against her. He groaned directly into her ear for the pleasure pain she caused on his neck, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue he moved his fingers fitted over her hand, her slimmer fingers joined with his strength moving the tight fitting material enough to tease her.

She groaned as the heat pooled low in her abdomen and down to the pulsating point just out of reach of their hands, breathing heavily she moved alternating between pressing against the pressure of their hands and against the straining erection against her backside. Deciding to forgo her tenuous hold on his neck for balance she slid her hand away, letting him support her by their hands and the hand splayed over her rib cage under her shirt. Instead she maneuvered her hand between them, pressing against his member as she twisted her head enough to bite on his ear mumbling huskily into it, "You gonna do anything about that Tiger?"

He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as she boldly handled him, narrowing his eyes at her bold taunt. He caressed her one more time more firmly via her own hand, watching with satisfaction as her eyes clouded some in passion and desire before going clear again with their bold appraisal of him and his reactions. Without a word he abruptly let her go, spinning her by her shoulders before all but pouncing on her. Pausing only long enough to yank his shirt off Sam used his size to push Sarah back without actually touching her, until they'd covered the few feet to the wall, where Sam pushed her up against the wall forcibly, one hand twisting in her hair while he ducked his head enough to kiss her on the lips.

He pressed a few biting kisses at the corner of her lips before drawing her lower lip between his, he worked at her lower lip with bites and scrapes of his teeth occasionally licking along her lip. As he assaulted her lips she tangled her hands into his hair, keeping his head to hers as she tugged on his hair every so often. He pressed his chest against her, keeping her still against the wall as he quickly undid her jeans tugging them down off her rounded hips until they fell until they pooled at her high heeled feet. He splayed his hands over her hips pulling away from her mouth with a lift of one eyebrow glancing down at the lower half of her body, "What, you just knew you were getting lucky tonight, Blake?"

She grinned, knowing he meant her lack of panties, as she moved her hips once before tugging harshly on his hair until she pulled enough for him to lean his head back giving her access to his neck where she ran her tongue across the faintly salty skin before biting at his jaw. She scraped her teeth against his skin along his neck until she was at the sensitive point behind his ear nuzzling him once, "I just like to be prepared. You complaining?"

"Not. At. All." He groaned the words into her ear as he pressed into her forcing her back against the wall again, his hands gripping her hips in a bruising force. While he went back to attacking her neck with ruthless insistence, kissing, biting and sucking on sensitive and heightened hot skin; Sarah managed to undo his jeans and push them off his hips until they fell on the floor. When she moved to slide his boxers off Sam shook his head grabbing her wrists and stretching her arms out along the wall pinning them to the wall, clasping his hands with hers as he slowly lifted them along the wall until they were fully stretched over her head, pulling her up until her toes barely scraped the ground. "I don't think so, Blake."

When she tried to maneuver her legs to wrap around his waist he shook his head again at her, pinning her legs to wall with his own and his hips, rubbing his painfully throbbing erection against her before he took over her mouth. She whimpered a little in her throat as she tightened her grip on his hands, wriggling against him from the exquisite bouts of pain in her shoulders and the sensation of his tongue plunging into her mouth without reservation. He worked in quick fashion to tug up on her shirt with one hand, the other keeping her arms over her head, and he deftly got the shirt up and off before capturing her hands again before she could grab at him. Unable to fight him any other way she pushed his tongue out of her mouth with her own before slipping her tongue into his mouth, instead, dueling with him in this way she failed to notice when her bra disappeared, leaving her in nothing but her high heels.

When she stroked her tongue along the recesses of his mouth, curling her fingers enough in his hand in order to dig her nails in to his skin, Sam groaned into her mouth causing goose bumps to erupt on her bared skin. As she scraped her teeth along his tongue when he tried to reenter her mouth he made a low growling noise again his free hand moving to pull on her hair enough to tilt her head back giving him better access to her mouth. As he went back to town exploring and battling her through dominant kisses he grabbed her wrists in his hands finally releasing her from her pinned position on the wall, when she immediately used the new leverage to wrap her legs around his waist her feet hooking behind his back holding her in place, he grinned refusing to break the kiss as he backed away from the wall bringing her arms up behind her back in a move that pushed her breasts against his chest and arched her back and hips into him.

Sarah gasped breaking away from the battle that was their kissing, drawing in air through slightly bruised lips, the hold he had her in wouldn't be too painful unless she fought him, and as he was walking them to the bed with his mouth searing her breasts in a hungry assault, she had no plans to fight him on anything. When he finally released her arms she only had a moment to pull them from behind her back and wrap them around his back before the wind was all but knocked out of her as Sam dropped them both onto the bed, with her still wrapped around him. As he finally moved to throw off his boxers he lifted off her for just long enough that she scooted out from under him with an impish little grin settling back against the pillows, when he watched her with a lifted eyebrow she kept grinning opening her arms to him and crooking one finger at him, "Come on Tiger, show me what you got."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Smirking as he spoke huskily his erection standing out at full attention, drawing a knowing and wide grin from Sarah as she boldly looked him over, squealing a little in delight as he started kissing and biting his way up from her lower abdomen and over her breasts to once again attaching himself to the sensitive pulse point of her neck. As Sam settled his hips between her spread thighs, Sarah raked her nails down his back slowly as her hips curled up in impatience for him. She could feel him smirking against her neck, and so to encourage a little progress she circled one hand over his hip letting her nails, very lightly, run over his erection. Sam's reaction was immediate, as with a groan his hips surged forward over her hand nudging and caressing the already hot and slick opening of her entrance.

Sarah moaned as she arched her body some, still seeking the relief from the pressure pooling low in her body, her nails digging in wherever she grabbed hold of him, her voice turning husky with a slight pleading quality to it, "S-Sam…_please_."

Sam's smirk was self satisfactory at hearing her begging, one of his hands ghosted slowly down her body to tease at her inner thigh as he finally released her neck moving up to her ear scraping his teeth along her earlobe before whispering into her ear to where his lips brushed the heated skin already abused by him, "Tell me what you want Sarah…Show me."

Despite the frenzied heat and excitement coursing through her she heard the challenge in his voice, and so looked up to meet his deep green-hazel eyes and without hesitation reached down to position him before shifting her hips forward in one smooth motion, embedding him in her. The stretch of her insides caused her to shudder and groan, her head tipping back as her eyes closed, biting her lower lip as the tension rebuilt.

Sam shuddered with a groan as she sheathed herself around him, his forehead dropped to rest in the crook of her neck as he let the sensations of her warm tight heat penetrate his concentration. He stayed like that for a moment, balancing his weight on his forearms on either side of her so as not to crush her with his weight. He hissed in a sharp breath as she started moving under him, impatient to continue, her hips moving in a twisting motion.

"Woman, would you be still?" He chuckled as he bit her once in a way of reinforcing his command before leaning up to kiss her on the mouth deeply, one hand moving up to tangle into her long and lusciously thick dark hair, his other hand gripping one side of her hips in a tight hold guiding her hectic and frenzied movements. Her nails scratched down his back in a rough way, the pain eliciting a sharp burst of sweet pleasure as he set a rhythm for them, his hips moving to meet with her own upward thrusts still being controlled by his strong hand. He got a few deep thrusts in before their bodies took on their own primeval rhythm of animalistic tendencies. He timed his thrusts with the motions of his tongue delving in and out of her mouth as his grip tightened on both her hair, pulling at it forcibly, and on her hip until his knuckles were white.

Sarah groaned into his kiss as her body rocked up to meet his each thrust, silently begging for him to go deeper, harder, she wanted more, always more. She dragged her nails from his back to his front, drawing them up his chiseled abdomen and chest, and back again, feeling all of him. Her hands were up on his shoulders when his hand on her hip shifted to press intimately where they were joined, and at the same time bit down hard on her lower lip. With a heavy shudder Sarah screamed his name, abandoning herself to the fall of her climax, her hands shooting up to the head board just above her head, pushing against it to keep from hitting her head as Sam kept up his pace. As he pressed against her heated and slick mound with more pressure Sarah felt her muscles clench as her eyes rolled back in her head, her eyelids falling shut as she groaned, her body arching up off the bed with enough force to lift them both even as her inner muscles clenched tightly around him. When Sam slammed into her one more time, forcing them to fall back into the bed, both huskily calling out the other's name, Sarah clenched her muscles around him one more time wrapping her legs around his hips to draw him as far in as possible.

When he hit that oh so sweet spot she arched, less violently this time, trying to draw him farther in, and feeling his lower abdominal muscles clench in a telling sign, she leaned up grabbing his hair roughly pulling with one hand as the other scratched his back, bringing her head up to bite into the crook of his shoulder and neck with enough force to draw blood. The shock of the sharp pain combined with the clenching muscles surrounding him caused Sam to release into her with a harsh shudder, his face buried into her dark hair at her neck, holding her hips tightly to him until he was spent. When he was finished they both collapsed back onto the bed with moans, of pleasure, pain and exhaustion having spent each other to the point of passing out.

Sarah lazily caressed up and down Sam's spine, relishing in the full heavy weight of him on her even as her legs fell, like something akin to noodles, from his hips and onto the mattress. When Sam gained the functioning abilities needed to work his brain he groaned softly gently nuzzling and pressing soft kisses to the already bruising and abused spot of his girlfriend's neck. His hands gently caressed her hips and sides in a gentle manner, they were still joined, but he didn't have the energy to pull away, and this was too close to his new found sense of heaven to leave. Lifting his head up he kissed her temple and the top of her ear his voice soft and still husky, "You will be the death of me, Blake."

The response he got was a sweet sounding giggle that brought an immediate smile to his lips, her arms encompassing his shoulders in a brief hug as she kissed his cheek. "What a glorious way to go, that would be!"

Sam grinned in agreement moving up on his arms to look down at her, taking in her disheveled and obviously sex-headed hair splayed across the white of the sheets, her lips were full and well used, the lower one bleeding slightly from when he'd bitten her last. He loved seeing her like this, well pleasured and fairly glowing, it made his blood run hot all over again. Leaning down he licked at the cut before kissing her gently in a simple brushing of the lips. "It would be, yes."

She sighed heavily against his lips, stretching with her arm sliding up over her head as he rolled off of her, completely at ease with her own nakedness as she shifted and arched popping some of her muscles as if she'd just run a marathon. Glancing at her body she giggled a little again looking over at Sam's confused expression, "People are really going to start thinking you abuse me."

He snorted giving her an unbelieving look as he brushed his hair out of his face, "Hate to break it to you, but it would be more believable if people thought you were abusing me."

She grinned before smiling sweetly and crawling into his open and waiting arms, laying half across his chest as he laid on his back, one arm circling her lower back. She leaned up bumping her nose with his lightly in a nuzzling Eskimo kiss before planting little kisses on his face and jaw, "Me? But I'm so cute and sweet!"

When he just grunted in reply she stuck her tongue out at him, her retort getting cut short as Sam's phone went off, Sarah groaned grabbing at Sam's arm, "Really? You're going to answer that now?"

Sam sighed kissing her forehead, "I have to, it could be important." He reached for the night stand snagging the phone with a curt hello, as he listened his frown deepened glancing over at Sarah who sighed recognizing that look. Rather than fighting it she gracefully got out of bed heading into the bathroom. By the time Sam hung up the phone Sarah had come back out wearing a short silk robe that barely reached mid thigh, the black material accentuating her fair skin and bright eyes. Without a word she bent to retrieve Sam's hastily discarded clothes, doing so purposefully so that the material of the robe just barely covered her backside, very shamelessly trying to entice him into changing his mind.

Shaking his head he got up taking his clothes from her, "I'm sorry Sarah, but he needs my help figuring out the rest of the research, and before you ask no you cannot come with me. You and Jo agreed to this arrangement, you two worked all night last night, you get tonight off. Tomorrow will be long enough for all of us." Despite the oh so comforting words Sarah was still pouting slightly as she nodded swaying her hips as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Her long legs peeking out enticingly from the robe, and Sam had to keep his back to her as he dressed or else he would very much be ignoring his brother and tackling his already well bedded girlfriend and going back to what they'd been doing only a little while ago.

Once he'd dressed, tucking a gun and knife where he could grab them, just in case, he walked back over to the sulking woman on his bed, leaning over her he tipped her head back with a hand under her chin making her meet his eyes, "Don't make me leave thinking you're mad at me. Please."

His eyes were so sincere and intense that Sarah could do nothing other than sigh heavily, gone was the demanding and possessive Sam of earlier, and the heartfelt protector back in his place once again. Nodding a little she made her lips tip up in a hint of smile, "Go on Winchester, I'm not mad. Promise."

The words were hardly convincing, but he could read her better than anyone else, even his own brother, and he could see in her eyes that she wasn't mad. She wasn't happy, but at least she wasn't mad. Leaning down he pressed a deep and promise filled kiss to her waiting mouth, teasing her lips with tender touches of his tongue as one hand gingerly cupped her cheek. With a sigh he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Wait up for me?"

Sarah nodded so slight it was almost unnoticeable offering him a little tilt of her lips as she reach up with one hand to gently caress the back of his neck, her other hand clasping his upheld one between them, locking her pinky with his briefly in their own little 'goodbye' motions, "Just don't forget, and make sure to come back to me."

To some it probably seemed extreme to act this way, he was just going to help finish research and do some location scouting. But there'd been too many close calls and too many mishaps for either of them to take things lightly. But they'd both agreed to never say 'goodbye', it was just too final. Squeezing her pinky with his once he brushed his lips against hers one last time, "Always."

With that he disentangled himself from her and moved out through the door, glancing back one more time to the enticing vision sitting on the edge of the bed before closing the door and hurrying to meet with Dean. Inside the room Sarah's warm smile fell and she shivered before standing up and picking up the earlier discarded jacket, pulling it on over her robe before sitting cross legged on the bed, fingering the worn out material that still smelled of him, whispering softly, "Please. Come back for me."


	2. Lessons

**Alright kiddies, I promise there is an actual plot in the works, these first two smutty filled chapters were just what inspired the story **

**Enjoy**

**Music: Maroon 5 "Hands All Over", "Harder to Breathe" and Pitbull's "Everything Tonight"**

Sam only half expected Sarah to still be awake by the time he got back to their motel room. Things hadn't gone as smoothly and easily as he would have liked with Dean, and as a result they'd been working most of the night. He hadn't been kidding though when he said she and Jo had worked all night the night before, she hadn't slept in a good two days on this hunt and so he hoped she'd caught some sleep finally like she needed. But he also hadn't been kidding when he asked her to wait up for him. In an uncharacteristically forgetful moment he had also forgotten to grab a key for the room on his way out earlier, although he had Sarah and her distracting him with her body to thank for that.

Grinning as images from earlier clouded his mind he had to shake his head and concentrate on the task at hand. Not wanting to risk waking her up, if she was sleeping, Sam glanced around making sure he was alone before crouching down and pulling out his lock pick tools. Jimmying the lock in less than a minute he easily popped open the door, getting up and slipping into the room quietly, shutting and locking the door behind him before turning around. He was struck by confusion for about half a second as he took in the room, the asleep-Sarah-less room. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked around before hearing something in the bathroom and walking closer couldn't help grinning as he heard her singing, off key, along to some random song that'd gotten stuck in her head. Moving as silently as his years of hunting had taught him, he eased the bathroom door enough to peek in at his girlfriend with a mischievous grin plans forming in his mind; she may not be sleeping tonight after all.

Sarah had given up reading to pass the time and had instead decided to shower in the hopes she'd get to sleep a little longer in the morning. Besides showering and going through her 'beauty regiment' of face washes and moisturizers and the like, gave her something to focus on other than Sam being gone. Singing a song from Adam Lavigne and the rest of Maroon 5, and not caring that she sounded horrible, she danced around in the short towel she'd wrapped around herself cleaning her face of her face wash and using a wash cloth to pat dry her skin. During one little hip twist-shimmie move she saw a dark form peering in, standing out amongst the lighter white tones of the bathroom. Without a moment's hesitation she reacted on instinct, grabbing a heavily bristled wooden round brush she hurled it at the figure as she turned with a little yell.

"Jesus, Sarah!" Sam started laughing as he smacked at the brush she flung at his head, he had to admit if he hadn't been waiting for her to notice him she probably would have caught him unaware and clocked him in the head.

"Samuel Winchester don't do that!" Sarah huffed whacking him with the dry wash cloth still in her hand. "You scared the hell out of me!" She was still fuming as she shoved at him one more time for good measure, her heart pounding from the adrenaline rush of having been snuck up on.

"Well, the door was locked so—" Sam got cut off as a bottle of lotion came hurtling at his head, barely ducking in time to not get face full of the plastic bottle, "What is your problem?"

"You broke -into- my motel room!" Sarah's eyes were wide as she stood staring at him indignantly. The sight was supposed to be intimidating, but all Sam could think was that she'd never looked more enticing. Her wet hair had been pulled into a long thick braid that hung over one shoulder, her creamy smooth skin exposed except for the areas just barely covered by the towel that fell just passed the top of her thighs.

"Technically ours-" Sam stopped talking when he saw that was clearly not what she wanted to hear since her fists clenched on her hips. He held up his hands in a seemingly surrender type motion.

"Not only did you break in but you snuck up on me!"

"That I will admit too, I couldn't resist."

"You are so unbelievable! I should kick you out of the room and make you sleep in the Impala tonight!" She was still huffing some, most of her anger coming from the fact that he had been watching her for who knows how long, and when she was alone she could be goofy as hell in her own little world. Something she didn't exactly care for him to be sitting around watching, although the breaking into the room thing upset her as well.

"Well, before you do that there's a few things we need to discuss." He said it so seriously as he leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom, his tall and wide frame filling the doorway with a menacing air, that she actually lost her trail of thought and anger.

"Oh? And what is that, mind you I'd speak fast because your ass is still sleeping in the Impala tonight. Hope Dean gave you the keys."

Sam said nothing for a few moments, simply stared her down, before his eyes slowly looked her up and down from the crown of her head to her slim legs and toes. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he simply watched her. And the longer he stayed silent the more tension filled the room. Sarah started squirming slightly before lifting her chin and stubbornly acting unbothered. The truth was even though he said nothing a decisively dangerous air was pouring from him, his large frame in the doorway only seemed to grow in the passing silence until she felt very akin to a small mouse about to be devoured by a lion. Finally after what was probably about five minutes of tense silence, Sam's grin widened dangerously, his voice was soft and on the verge of a growl in its husky quality, the way he said her name sounding like a purr, "It seems to me, Sarah, that you really haven't learned much in hunting with us these last few weeks. Naturally that's understandable since there have only been a couple jobs…but I think it's time you learned a thing or two. Starting with why you should really make sure your door locks can't be opened by strangers."

Without warning he moved in a fluid pounce across the tiny space, locking his arms around her in an iron grip his mouth attacking hers in a ruthless manner as her hips rammed into the hard porcelain sink causing her to gasp in pain. Taking advantage his tongue immediately plunged into her open mouth as he lifted her up setting her on the edge of the sink and fitting his hips intimately between her open legs. Keeping one arm locked around her, successfully locking her arms between them, he lifted one hand to tug hard on her braid, trailing searing kisses to her ear, biting on it before whispering against her skin, "Lesson one: if I can get in, so can anyone else, and then they can have their ways with you."

"I don't think—" Sarah gasped as he pulled roughly on her hair again, pushing with his chest to bend her back against his arm until her back arched and her head tipped backward exposing the length of her neck and pushing her breasts against him.

"Trust me, Blake, I know you think you're strong but if someone came in seeing you like you are now…all bets are off. Which leads me to Lesson two," His deep voice was back to a growling quality as he kissed the front of her neck before dragging his teeth along her skin to her other ear, "You _really_ shouldn't prance around in a towel like you were. It will only drive your intruder wild."

Sarah couldn't help groaning, her hands fisting into the material of his shirt, helpless to her, squished between them, her eyes fluttered closed briefly as she used her arched position to push up against him, "It's not like I planned on you _breaking in_ and then _spying_ on me."

"You should always expect the unexpected, besides, that is exactly how a stranger would proceed. Do you _expect_ him to wait until you're done flaunting your body in this insignificant covering?" His words were soft despite the dangerous tone as he paused in his onslaught on that side of her neck, it was opposite the side he'd abused earlier that night. When he spoke of her towel his hand let go of her hair instead smoothing against her side and wandering down her rib cage in a firm handed way, proving that the thin material was no barrier at all. "Just think, you wouldn't be expecting anyone else either…and look where it's gotten me? You are, at my control."

She meant to protest, really it was on the tip of her tongue, but at that exact moment he bent his head and arched her back over his arm more and kissed her hardened nipple through the towel. He licked at the thin material until it clung to her, before taking her breast into his mouth and dragging his teeth along the skin, torturing her in little ways, making it impossible for her to speak. She shifted on the edge of the sink, pushing her hips and already heated and wet womanhood against his hips pressed against her. She moaned because his jeans and the towel combined to create a friction that was both uncomfortable and exquisite at once making her squirm even more. Need was literally pulsing in her as her body heated with the onslaught of sensations, her legs locking around his waist trying to pull him closer as her nails scraped his chest through the shirt she held in a death grip, "_Sa-am_, please."

Sam's hand slid down from her side, gripping one of her thighs in a tight grip as he lifted his head from her breast with a dark smirk as he started playing at her lips with his own for a minute, "Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy this time sweetheart. You haven't learned your lessons yet."

"I have too—" Sarah's slightly pouting words were cut off by another demanding kiss, and when he finally released her mouth she was shaking slightly in his hold.

"Not yet you haven't but you will." He grinned devilishly as he shifted his hold lifting her up by the arm around her back before placing the other under her knees cradling her to his chest. The hold on her was in stark contrast to his behavior in the bathroom as he moved back into the room, his hold gentle and caring but his look was just the opposite. She couldn't help shivering from the hunger in his eyes alone, and the anticipation and nervous butterflies only grew as his deep dark voice carried to her on a whisper as he went back to a (surprisingly) gentle nuzzle and kiss along her neck and jaw, "You saw why you should be careful about people getting in here…but as for what you walk around in, I'm leaving no gray areas on this one. You wearing that towel is a control killer, and now you'll have to deal with the consequences."

She couldn't help the moan as she moved her head for him to kiss along her neck, it was her weak spot, and he knew it. His playing at her neck and ears never failed to turn her legs to jelly and her insides to burn with pooling need. A breathy little sigh escaped her lips as he laid her out on the bed before covering her with his own body, he fit into her perfectly, their legs intertwined as he clasped his hands with hers drawing them up by her head. He made love to the skin of her neck with his lips and tongue, lulling her into a passion clouded sweet space of time where everything melted away, hips moving subtly together in an unhurried hunger. In the back of her mind she knew he was bringing her back from the peek she'd reached in the bathroom, but the moment was so blissful she didn't care. This she could do for hours, just being with him.

Sam moved from her neck to explore her mouth again, waiting until she was completely at ease, which he could tell in the way her supple body relaxed under his, cushioning him against her in all the right places. And when her hands stopped piercing the back of his in a death grip he readjusted his grip on them just slightly. With a smooth and slow ascent he drew her arms up until her elbows were bent out from her head and her hands could touch just above her head. With amazingly strong control, considering his first impulse had been to just jump her, he moved slow enough to not draw alarm as he carefully pulled her tie from his pocket where he'd stashed it when he came in earlier, just for this purpose. He trailed kisses along her cheek back to her ear, "Now your third lesson…"

Even though his voice was soft and intoxicating in her ear, it was enough to break into her little pleasure haze and take in the situation. She'd forgotten about his 'lessons' and had only then realized the position of her arms. That realization came about two seconds too late as she felt a silky cloth wrap around and between her wrists before getting tugged tight. Her eyes opened wide with a pop as she looked up in startled confusion at his darkly smirking expression. She pulled her arms once only to find the soft material would tighten cutting into her circulation, letting her arms relax again she tipped her head back enough to see her own business tie in a sailors knot around and between her wrists anchoring her to the headboard with a short length between her fingers and the headboard post. "Winchester!"

She both laughed and groaned the name as he took her momentary head tip to lick along the skin of her exposed throat. She could feel his smirk against her skin, his hands taking a slow caress down her bound arms, "Like I said, lesson three…should you get caught in a trap and get tied up, you should know how to escape, or else your captor gets whatever he wants out of you."

She couldn't help shuddering at the huskily issued, thinly veiled, threat in his voice. When he lifted up enough to pull his shirt over his head, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion all over again when he ripped a strip off the bottom of it before tossing the shirt aside, her eyes widening as he moved to tie the strip over her eyes, despite her best efforts to move her head around enough to make it difficult. Once he'd managed to tie it behind her head, intentionally catching some of her hair in the cloth, she shuddered at the vulnerability she felt, goose bumps erupting down her toweled form. Just as suddenly she felt him lift up off of her, and although she could still feel his weight on the bed she couldn't feel him. She scissored her legs out in an attempt to find and hopefully knock him off balance but managed to do little more than make her towel fall open up to her stomach.

Sam grinned darkly, crouched over her on all fours up by her waist so she wouldn't be able to kick or reach him yet. He let her squirm for another moment before dipping his head to her ear, his hair falling forward to tickle at her face while his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "You only have a limited amount of time to try and get out otherwise you're completely at their mercy. And, Sarah? Your time just ran out." Careful not to touch her completely he slinked back down to the end of the bed, trailing his lips in a feathery caress down the length of her body, towel and all.

On a reflexive sigh her body moved and arched up to the touch of his lips as he moved down the bed. Even as she did her hands twisted and pulled at the tie in a useless manner, she'd already been taught by the boys how to slip most knots or at least make it easier to maneuver, but doing so blindfolded was a different story. She jumped a little when his roughly calloused hands caressed her feet slowly working their way up her legs, he paused to lick at the back of one of her knees the breath tickling her skin before he nipped at it lightly continuing his ascent with agonizing slowness.

Sarah tried not to wriggle around or bring attention to her hands where she was slowly twisting them and attempting to work at the knot by feel. It was a difficult process not only because of lack of being able to see it, but because Sam was being wholly distracting with his tongue and teeth as he worked over her hips having barely touched her thighs, using his chest to hold her legs so she couldn't move away from him. Her hips bucked involuntarily as he rested his chin on top of the dark curls of the junction at the top of her thighs and then as he leaned up enough to blow warm air over her belly button before pressing a kiss to her taught abdomen and leaving a few biting kisses as his hands caressed up from her knees to her thighs.

She knew this game well, it was again a side of him seen by no one else, this was his dangerous side to most. Where he stopped holding back and just let go. She should have guessed it from the tension in his frame earlier in the standoff in the bathroom. Sure he would give her the chance to fight back, try and gain control, but ultimately she would wind up submissive and unable to resist him. Yes, she knew this game well and relished in it for the simple fact that this side of him was all hers. It was almost animalistic, his need to be in control, there was no pansy love play and romantic words between them in this regard, it was pure emotion and feeling. It was perfect.

She let out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a drawn out moan as she temporarily forgot trying to free her hands, when his hands grasped her thighs tightly pulling them apart and he kissed the heated core of her entrance. With a grin against her, Sam turned his head plying the tops of her thighs with biting kisses, licks and nuzzling as his fingers massaged around her hips and thighs, always just barely brushing the curls and moist heat of her. He wanted to see her writhing and begging for more, he wanted her completely lost to him, and he was quickly getting to that point. And after a few minutes he had her wriggling on the bed like she was covered in ants, a soft whimper coming from her throat as her hips bucked in anticipation and need, her lower lip clenched between her teeth and her hands gripping the short length of tie between her wrists and the headboard. Releasing the skin of her thigh that'd he'd been nibbling and suckling on he kissed the spot, two fingers of one hand passing in a feathery way over her opening, "Is this where you want me Sarah?"

She was quite literally aching with need at this point, her body moving and hips rocking in a desperate effort to relieve the delicious yet painful pressure pooling low in her. Not trusting her voice she nodded her head violently needing some kind of relief, she was willing to give in to this little battle of the wills, she'd get her edge later.

Instead of acquiescing to her admission, Sam just grinned, resting his chin on her again, "I need to hear you say it."

She moved her hips and his head with a whimpering little mewl, pulling at the tie uselessly, "_Ye-es_."

With a triumphant little grin he squeezed her thighs with long fingers before ducking his head to kiss her again, running his tongue along her, relishing in the moans filling the room. Her hips moved and bucked the more he did, causing him to have to grip her hips tightly to still her, shifting his hold to her ass, lifting her hips up for better access as his teeth grazed the little nub of pleasure that was throbbing in its intensity.

She arched up at the shock wave that rippled through her, her abdominal muscles clenching as she pulled uselessly at the tie before turning her hands to grip the sheets, pulling in an effort to release her pent up energy. She felt robbed of the ability to grab onto his hair and keep him where he was, where he was making her feel unmentionable and indescribable things. Half of the eroticism came from not being able to see what he was doing next. Just as she felt her release coming his hands gripped her ass tighter, licking into her one more time before pulling away and nipping at one of her hips, his hands sliding around to massage up her sides and stomach.

In some recess of her pleasure befuddled brain she realized he was intentionally bringing her back from the brink of a release, _again_. He was playing with her! With an low groan she shifted and bucked her hips in frustration as he moved up to her stomach biting as he went, sometimes harder than others, keeping her turned on but not enough to work her up again. Growing frustrated and painfully needy, she decided it was time to take the game into her own hands. While he kept up his assault on her stomach and abdomen, his hands gripping her hips to keep her from bucking him off, she turned her head into one of her arms managing to shift the blindfold up enough so that he wouldn't notice but she could just see under it. Next she went back to work on her hands, forcing herself to focus enough to slip one of her wrists free, although that only tightened the hold on the other hand. Careful to keep her wrists together like she was still anchored she sighed heavily tipping her head back; a clear invitation for him to come to one of his favorite torture points on her body.

It took only a few moments before a smirking Sam worked his way up her body, finally pulling her towel loose as he went, crouching over her again with his knees braced out from her hips, his hands caressing up her arms as his lips encircled one of her ears. Biding her time until he was just about to reach her wrists, where he would notice one not encircled with the silk tie, she tucked her leg in against herself before drawing it from under him until she could kick it up hooked around his hip. In the same moment she wrapped her arm, on the same side as her leg, up under his outstretched arm and around his back, throwing her weight up and into him in order to roll him under her. The only reason this move worked to land her on top of him, straddling his thighs so he couldn't kick her off, was because she'd taken him by surprise. Her tied arm stayed stretched over him as she used her free hand to push the blindfold off although it hung from her hair because of the knot. When she leaned down to kiss his startled mouth, her belly brushing against the tip of his erection through his jeans, she felt him chuckle even while she kept one of his arms pinned under her tied one.

"Impressive move, Blake, very impressive. " He grinned wrapping his free hand behind her neck to kiss the corner of her lips with an excited air. The fact she'd fought him for dominance like that was a turn on, and only increased his current raging desire. He liked that she didn't just sit back and give in, that she participated.

"Well sound more surprised there Winchester." She smirked playfully down at him.

"Oh I'm not surprised at all." He chuckled softly as he felt her free hand reach between them to work at undoing his jeans, a commendable task since she not left handed and so it was more difficult to accomplish. Once she'd gotten the fastenings undone and started pushing the jeans and boxers down he relented to help her, more for his own good than hers, and helped push his jeans down until he could kick them off his legs.

Letting go of his hand she managed to shift her tied arm down fair enough to grasp his hair in her fist, ignoring the fact the tie was likely to leave a mark n her wrist it was pulled so tight. Yanking on his hair she titled his head back enough so that she could latch onto his neck biting into his skin before sucking on it, keeping his hair pulled in an almost painful grip eliciting a groan from him which vibrated the chords of his neck. He grasped her sides forcefully as she moved against him, still straddling his thighs as her free hand drug her nails down his chest and abdomen he clenched his hands so his own nails dug into her sides. Lifting her head from his neck she kissed him on the lips, which proved to be more a battle of teeth and tongues as they both fought the other for control. During the exchange she wrapped her hand around his erection, and he jerked upwards into her hand once as she managed to bite and pull on his lower lip while caressing him with her hand.

Sam groaned, his teeth clenching even as she licked into his mouth teasingly, he decided that the time for playing around was over, with firm hands he stroked one hand down to between her thighs the other hand wrapping around her waist. He cupped her firmly as she trailed her nails lightly over him causing him to shiver he slid two fingers into her, catching her gasp with his mouth as he covered her lips with his, moving his fingers to the same tantalizing rhythm as his tongue, stoking her passion to nearly peeking. With a deft move he flipped them again, careful to not jerk her tied arm although he did let the tie wrap around her hand again so she couldn't slip it even if she tried. Without a moment's hesitation he reached an arm down hooking his elbow under one of her knees bringing it up to her chest as he withdrew his fingers from inside her, sheathing himself inside her tight heat in one smooth stroke.

They both groaned as Sarah arched up, drawing her leg up more on her own until he pinned it between them with his shoulder, letting him go deeper into her. Reaching up he held her tied hand with one of his, the other hand grasping her hip, he let out a slight hiss as she clawed his back again with her free hand before she tangled it into his hair bringing his head down to hers as their hips moved together in their own rhythm. Letting her pull his head down he met her kiss with a growling moan as she willingly opened her mouth to him, no longer fighting but inviting him in, coaxing his tongue with her own. When he scraped her tongue with his teeth she meet his next thrust with an upward twist of her hips and a groan, dropping her head back her hand gripping his and in his hair as her body clenched up sending her into her climax. When her body clenched around him and she shouted his name Sam slammed into her one more time before his own release took over.

They both finished at the same time, their bodies sagging onto the mattress with exhausted airs. With a more than contented sigh Sarah's hand fell from his hair to fall onto the mattress, her other hand going limp in his, her head lolling to one side as she breathed heavily, thoroughly exhausted and past the ability to move. With a tired smirk of satisfaction Sam managed to pull out of her and roll off to the side, Sarah's leg falling limply onto the mattress with all the grace and fluidity of a drunk octopus.

"Hey…Romeo…think you could undo your handiwork?" Sarah managed to mumble with closed eyes, her head resting on her tied up arm when he made no move other than rolling off of her.

He chuckled a little, "Nah I think I'll leave you like that…Ow! I was kidding!" He grumbled as he rubbed his chest where she'd smacked at him, with startling good aim for someone who could barely move and had their eyes closed.

Rolling up and onto his side, leaning on an elbow he reached up to carefully untie her wrist, marveling at how well she'd managed to get it wrapped around her arm and not hurt herself. He left the tie around the headboard pulling her stretched arm down from over her head kissing her wrist tenderly as he massaged it, gaining a sigh from her lips in return. Laying her arm across her own stomach he also reached over to gingerly undo the cloth tangled into her hair, undoing the braid as well. Easing the towel from under her limp exhausted form, he tossed it across the room before leaning down to grab the sheet they'd kicked off at some point during the escapade, draping it up to their waists he eased her closer against his chest as she automatically curled onto him.

As he laid back against the pillows he slid his arm under her shoulders cradling her into his chest, his tenderness a stark contrast to what they'd just done, while her head settled comfortably into the crook of his shoulder, her breath tickling his skin in a pleasant and soothing way."Hey, Sarah?"

"Hmm?" He could tell she was already well on her way to falling asleep, as she mumbled her reply, an arm snaking over his abdomen , one of her legs wrapping over his.

He grinned at the intimately comfortable position as his cheek leaned into her hair, closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the smell and feel of her next to him, running a gentle hand through her rich hair he couldn't help asking softly, "Since when'd you get so flexible?"

Sarah giggled faintly against his shoulder, tucking her head against him reaching down to grab the sheet and pull it up until she could tuck it under her chin in a rare moment of her shyness shinning through. She mumbled softly, but in a clearly dismissive tone, "Good night Sam."

He smiled tenderly watching her before closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh, his hand stroking her bare shoulder tenderly as he whispered, "Good night Sarah."


	3. On the Job

**Alright dears, I'm so sorry it took a few days to get this up, some things came up but I'm back now!**

**And I promise there will be smut in the upcoming chapters, but I had to give the poor kids some kind of cool off ;D**

**Feedback would be amazing, but as always thank you for tuning in and reading! **

**All characters belong to CW and Eric Kripke**

**Music: Dark Blue Cover by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett and Rip Tide by the Sick Puppies**

"Sam make it shut up." Sarah groaned burying her head further under a pillow that still smelled like him, as if that would block out the loud music playing off her phone as an alarm clock.

"You gotta get up Shorty, you know we've got a job to get too. Wake starts in about two hours."

She was still grumbling as she reached out blindly to the side table, successfully knocking her phone off the table. With a muttered curse she leaned over the edge snagging the offending object and shutting it off as she fell back onto the mattress with a sigh, rolling onto her back so she could stretch her sore muscles with her arms over her head.

"Now there's a sight I could get very used too." Sam smirked as he watched her stretching, the sheet falling to her hips baring everything else for him to see. Even her messy bed head hair was attractive when she was sprawled out on the bed.

"Speak for yourself." Grinning she eyed him boldly from amongst the pillows, Sam was shirtless as was his usual workout attire, doing chin ups on the frame of the bathroom doorway, in full view from the bed. She laughed softly when she saw him flush slightly under the sheen of sweat from his workout. He didn't often get embarrassed by compliments anymore, and when he did she couldn't help thinking he looked adorable, and reminded her of how he'd looked eight years ago when they'd first met. Smiling to herself at the thought she said nothing instead stretching one more time as she sat up, drawing her sheet covered knees up to her chest hiding most of her form behind her knees.

Dropping down from the doorframe Sam stretched out his arms, popping his shoulders as he walked over to the bed. He leaned down as Sarah tipped her head back to look up at him, brushing her lips with his lightly as he reached down to squeeze one of her hands, "Coffee's on the table, so if you'll get up you can have it. We're meeting at the Impala in—"

"An hour and I know, I know, thank you captain timetable." She laughed putting a hand against his chest pushing him away slightly wrinkling her nose teasingly as she wiped her hand on the sheet. She made a shooing motion with her hands laughing as she did so, "You need to go shower though, so go on."

Grinning Sam took a minute to grab her hands in one of his, leaning down nuzzling her nose and cheeks before rubbing his cheeks and his hair against her cheek and neck, making her giggle and squirm trying to push him away. Grinning he kissed her one more time with a smirk before going to the bathroom in order to shower and get ready for the day.

Sarah sat on the bed, waiting until she heard the shower turning on, a silly little smile on her face, before she got up to start getting ready. She dug through her bag before slipping into her panties and bra, pulling her short robe on over them to get ready in. She was still yawning some as she reached the table were her iced coffee was sitting beside his empty one, although hers had a little post it sticking off the straw with Sam's handwriting in thick black sharpie. Raising an eyebrow she pulled the note off: _'These violent delights have violent ends ; And in their triump die, like fire and powder; Which, as they kiss, consume'_.

She couldn't help smiling as she sipped her drink through the straw making her way back over to her bag. Kneeling down gracefully she set down the cup, digging into the bottom of her bag she pulled out a small leather bound journal, opening it to the ribbon bookmark she carefully lined the note up underneath another similar note, the previous pages already filled with like writings, she quickly penned the date in small numbers in the corner of the note before closing the book, slipping the pen and book back into their concealed place in her bag. Picking up her toiletry and make up bag and cup she stood up making her way into the already steamy bathroom setting her drink and bag on the sink edge as she glanced over at the sheer curtained shower with a raised eyebrow, "Shakespeare? Normally I'd approve, but do you really think Romeo and Juliet is appropriate?"

Sam chuckled as he washed his hair, watching her through the foggy curtain as she brushed her hair and styled it into ringlets and waves. "I thought so, I mean, it's all about how dangerous it is to succumb to earthly pleasures, and lust, and how it never ends well. I mean, I don't know if you've looked over your body this morning, but I'd definitely say we got the 'violent ends' part down."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure his violent ends meant death, not scratches, bite marks and bruises." Sarah rolled her eyes as she was reminded that she hadn't looked herself over yet, with her luck she'd need to wear head to toe covering with the way things had gone last night. After she'd finished parting her hair and setting it with two long loose braids, framing her face with some errant curls, they were 'field agents' today so she wasn't worried about perfection, she stepped back from the mirror opening up her robe to examine the front of her with a critical eye.

"Details, besides it's up for interpretation." He laughed as he said it, finishing up with his hair as he watched her running hands over her abdomen, poking and prodding at some already forming bruises, particularly around her hips. He watched as she simply rolled her eyes, moving to toss him a towel as he shut off the water. Catching it he dried his hair roughly before wrapping it low around his hips as he stepped out of the shower. By the time he'd done that Sarah had moved back to the sink toothbrush in hand, meticulously brushing her teeth, catching his eye in the mirror raising an eyebrow as he looked like he had more to say. Walking up behind her he grinned faintly wrapping his arms around her slim waist kissing the side of her head meeting her eyes in the mirror, "I don't know about you, but I'd say we definitely fit at least one interpretation of that quote. Besides, you kept calling me Romeo again before you fell asleep last night, so I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you," She mumbled a little distortedly around the toothbrush as she nodded that yes, she did love the quote since Shakespeare was one of her favorites as he knew. She bent over the sink enough to spit out the excess toothpaste, going back to methodically brushing as she ran the water to clear the sink, glancing up to meet Sam's eyes as his hands gingerly pulled her robe open enough so he could see the marks on her pale skin he'd left behind last night.

Resting his chin gently on her shoulder Sam watched her reactions in the mirror as he looked her over in the reflective surface, delicately tracing the definite finger marks on her hips. Sarah, for the most part didn't react to the light and casual examination, it was routine by now, and what she'd told him at the beginning was true, she bruised and scarred easily. He moved his hands up to about mid stomach where a large bite mark and dark bruising circle sat around some smaller red patches, he delicately traced each of the marks with caressing fingers causing the muscles along her stomach to ripple and move under his hands. He knew she wouldn't tell him if he'd really hurt her, if the marks or bruises hurt her or made her uncomfortable, it was one of the reasons he did this while watching her expression. She wouldn't admit it hurt unless he caught her flinching or saw it in her eyes.

After rinsing out her mouth and putting her toothbrush and tooth paste in her bag, Sarah leaned back against the warm wide chest encircling her back as she carefully blended concealer over the faint red marks on her wrist and then moving onto her normal make up. As she did Sam smiled softly, rewrapping his arms around her, her waist slim enough that his hands could have rested on her back if he tightened his hold. He moved her braid behind her shoulder with his chin before softly nuzzling the rather large hickie on her neck under her ear. The motion made Sarah giggle softly as he tickled her skin, she knew he was proud of that particular mark since she couldn't cover it up. No amount of make-up would lessen that one. Rolling her eyes she wiggled in his hold, "Would you just go get ready? You're going to make us late."

He grinned squeezing her waist one more time before leaving her to get ready. He'd pulled on dark slacks and was working on buttoning up a white shirt when he heard Sarah scream and something crash on the bathroom. Not hesitating he shot across the room and into the bathroom where he was confronted with a sight he'd probably never forget. It was just too damn funny.

"Keep laughing Winchester and see what it gets you." Sarah practically growled as she threw the fallen shower curtain and rod off of her. Meanwhile Sam had started laughing so hard he wasn't breathing, the woman could handle monsters and demons, she enjoyed fighting and was pretty damn accurate with hand held weapons, but she was defeated by a broken shower rod falling on her head. He took a few stumbling steps back out into the room still laughing, and finally just sat on the floor trying to find air in between bouts of laughter. He yelped slightly when he felt something hard smack his arm and threw his arms up to protect his head, which was smart since that was exactly where the next blow landed.

"Sarah!" He was still laughing, but since he was now being attacked with what could be, in her capable hands, a seriously deadly weapon in the form of a shower rod, he rolled before surging to his feet, grabbing the pole as it came at him again, covering her hands with his and forcing it up and behind her head so she was trapped between him and the shower rod. "Would you calm down!"

He was still laughing as he kept her pinned with the shower rod so couldn't beat him with it. Which he had no doubt she would try doing since she was glaring up at him from underneath dark lashes, unable to pull her head back thanks to their current position. Because he was still trying to stop laughing and so not fully paying attention Sarah managed to twist her hands enough to readjust her grip on the pole before using his arms for support as she jumped up, her legs wrapping around his hips bringing them eye level. "It was not funny! That scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry, but it is pretty funny." He grinned as she wrapped her legs around him, raising an eyebrow, before chuckling all over again when she managed to twist on his hands enough that he couldn't grip the pole behind her neck, and grinned a little proudly when she managed to maneuver it behind his shoulders, reversing their positions. "And I guess my worrying about you in a fight really should stop. You never did tell me how you got so damn flexible."

Sarah snorted rolling her eyes, using her legs to hold herself up on his frame while she kept his arms locked behind his head via the shower rod. "Well, I was in ballet from the time I was two until I graduated high school. And when you were away these last eight years, I took up learning different martial arts and fighting styles. They keep you very fit you know."

He grinned nodding at her last comment, "Oh I know. And a ballerina, huh? Well, in that case-"

"Sam, no! We're going to be late." She was laughing as she said it, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar gleam in his eyes, and felt prominent evidence against her thigh that he found something about what she'd said very appealing.

He just grinned turning them around and walking across the room, he sunk onto the bed, laying back and pulling her with him so she was ontop of him, her arms now trapped by the bed and shower rod with his body pinning them down. He worked his own arms free wrapping one around her waist and the other on the back of her head bringing her mouth down to his for a teasing kiss. She was giggling as he kissed along her jaw, the motions and touches playful, "Let 'em wait a few extra minutes."

And with that he was done talking and thinking about his brother and Jo waiting for them in the parking lot soon.

* * *

><p>"They are not allowed to share motel rooms anymore." Dean grumbled with a scowl as he checked his watch for the third time. To be fair they were only ten minutes behind schedule, but he wasn't in the mood to cut slack. The night before hadn't gone good with he and Sam getting kicked out of the property before they could get any snooping done. Then there was the damn red headed waitress at the diner who turned him down.<p>

Jo snorted, she'd ignored Dean's glare when she hopped up and sat on the hood of the impala. It was already hot out and her jeans were smothering her in the humidity. She did not envy Sam and Sarah for having to wear the button up stuffy 'agent' clothes for this one. "Oh give it a break, Deano. Did things with Cherie not go well last night?"

Dean ignored the sarcastically too sweet smile and innocent eyes Jo flashed at him. "About as well as things went with you and your hand, Harvelle."

He regretted it when he said it, but like so much else around Jo it just came out. He was not in the mood for joking or for anything else except getting this case over with and getting back to work on figure out the whole Cas being God situation, assuming Bobby was making any headway. To her credit Jo just snorted again, and hopped over the car as she saw Sam and Sarah's door open, walking in front of Dean she purposefully brushed against him with a biting grin. "You wish you were that hand."

Jo was laughing over Dean's glare even as Sam and Sarah reached them, both dressed in black slacks and button up white collar shirts, and Jo couldn't help noting that Sam's hair was more disheveled than he usually wore it. She also noticed the bruise looking mark on Sarah's neck and almost started laughing, there was a smaller one just peeking out from under Sam's collar. Luckily in the last weeks Jo had gotten used to that occurrence, it was not an easily hid secret that the two marked each other during sex. For whatever reason, Jo really didn't care. And it usually gave Dean something to harass the pair about so it was generally a win-win.

"Took the two of you long enough to get your asses out here." Dean griped as he rounded the hood like Jo had, heading to the driver's side. Like Jo he'd noticed the appearances of the couple and still thought they shouldn't share a room anymore just because they were driving him crazy this morning, especially when Sam just grinned and Sarah gave the sincere little crooked smile of hers that usually worked to make people think she was perfectly innocent. Deceitful pair, those two were.

As Sam slid into the passenger seat and Sarah and Jo climbed in the back, taking up their usual seats with Sarah behind Sam and Jo behind Dean, he started laughing. Grinning over at Dean as his brother started up the Impala and they tore out of the parking lot, "Sorry, Sarah got attacked by the vicious and deadly shower rod."

When Jo looked over with a raised eyebrow Sarah rolled her eyes at the other woman and stuck her tongue out at Dean via the rearview mirror when he started laughing. As the brothers started tossing back and forth jokes and jibes at Sarah's expense she snorted slightly sharing a look with Jo. Sliding forward in her seat she leaned in over the middle of the front seat with a sweet smile, "Hey boys, why don't we stop acting like teenagers, and talk about the case so we don't walk in blind. Hmm?"

Pausing after she spoke she slid over some so she could whisper in Sam's ear, reaching up to tug on his hair discreetly, "And if you don't stop, _someone _will be having sex with themselves for a month."

Sam just grinned but, mindful of the threat he knew she was more than capable of carrying out he steered Dean into talking about the case. Sarah slid back into her seat meeting Jo's grin with a shake of her head. For the most part the two girls sat back and listened as the brothers went back and forth on what they knew so far on looking into the family and explaining what had happened when they'd tried to go in for the viewing of the body the night before to check out the house, where they'd gotten turned away without a second glance.

"Woah, woah, wait…what was that name again?" Sarah frowned her eyebrows pulling together as she looked up and away from the window.

"The mother of our victim is Andrea Cadling…" Dean kept on with some facts and information on the elderly woman, but Sarah had stopped listening. Jo watched with a curious frown as the other woman pulled out her phone going through it and muttering to herself intently.

"Shit." Dean stopped talking when Sarah let the word out, she spoke softly which was how he figured it wasn't a passing commentary on what he'd just said.

"What is it Sarah?" Sam turned in his seat slightly looking at her, although she didn't see because she'd tossed her phone to Jo for her to look at what she'd pulled up and was digging under the seat for something.

"It's no wonder you boys got turned away. We're gonna have to have a game plan change, this family will care less if you were sent by the president himself, and you're lucky they even acknowledged you long enough for you to explain why you were there." As she spoke she shook out a short black pencil skirt from an emergency go bag she'd stashed under the front seat weeks ago, She kicked off her shoes sliding the skirt over her black pants before removing them, lifting her hips up enough to do up the skirt and then quickly shove the pants back in a bag.

"Ok, Blake, you've lost all of us here." Dean spoke a little harshly as he pulled off to the side of the road, parking the car so he could turn and look at the girls in the back and hopefully get some straight answers.

"Listen, the Cadling family is old money, like seriously old money. Money from before the Depression old. These people are all about avoiding scandals and fueling the rumor mills only with what they want said, and a suspicious murder, fine, but FBI investigating a suspicious murder, not so fine. These people would sooner pay you off than find out the truth." She slipped on a pair of black heels as she spoke, sliding the bag with her former attire back in place as she maneuvered enough to tuck in her white blouse. Sam actually blocking Dean's line of sight with a scowl sent Sarah's way as she shimmied her hips around to get adjusted.

"And what's with the quick change act?" This time Sam's voice took on a biting edge, causing Sarah to glare at him dangerously. She really hated when they treated her like this. If it were Dean or even Jo doing all this they'd just roll with it.

"The _act_ is because the first thing this family and this crowd will look for is how a person is dressed and presents themselves. They are shallow and if you don't portray the right look they will not speak to you, end of story. Now go, if we're late we'll never get in the driveway let alone the door." Sarah flat out ignored the looks she was getting from the other three, as she started undoing the braids she'd put her hair into. She knew what they were thinking, Dean thought she was just nuts and wasn't going to heed her words, Sam was trying to figure out how to talk her out of whatever he thought she was going to try and do, and Jo was likely mentally dying of laughter at the confused looks from the boys as they pulled back on the road.

Sarah slid back into the middle of the seat so she could use the rearview mirror to adjust her make-up and try and figure out her hair. Muttering a slight curse that she had to have a giant hickie on the side of her neck she pulled her hair down into a low side ponytail, letting the curls and waves hide the spot. She just had to hope there wasn't going to be a strong wind. The rest of the ride was silent, and as Dean pulled up to a corner just off from the front of the house Dean and Sam both exchanged a look, that made Sarah sit back in her seat with a sigh crossing her arms over her chest staring them both down, she knew exactly what was coming.

"Look, it's not that we don't appreciate your insight…but you cannot lead this one. You don't have enough under your belt yet." Sam spoke softly, trying to lessen the obvious insult but he was still firm.

"'_No one is useless in this world who can lighten the burdens of another_'" Sarah gave Sam a pointed look, ignoring the slightly confused and vaguely annoyed looks of Dean and Jo.

Sam gave a heavy sigh shaking his head at her, he commended her wanting to help, and the fact she obviously had a plan already on how to deal with the situation, but she just wasn't ready. "I highly doubt Charles Dickens was talking about lightening the load of a hunter, Sarah."

When she simply shrugged Dean, in his growing annoyance looked between the two, but Jo cut in before he could, "Look, I don't know what kind of…code you two have going here, but it can't hurt to let her try right? It's not like she'd be going in alone."

Sarah gave Jo an appreciative look, mouthing 'thank you' discreetly, before frowning when both boys shook their heads and said at the same time, "No."

Shrugging she leaned back in the seat waving a hand, "Alright then. Go ahead Sam, I want to see you get in there on your own, since I don't know enough to handle this one. Show me. I'll wait and take notes."

Not having time to argue, although he could sense they'd be fighting later that night, Sam got out of the Impala and headed up the lawn to get to work. Jo watched in interest through the window to see Sam's progress, intrigued by Sarah's suddenly calm and almost bored demeanor. And not even five minutes later Jo started laughing as she saw Sam _trudging_ back to the car with a scowl on his face. With a satisfied little smile Sarah didn't even wait for him to get back to the car, instead she got out and met him on his walk back, twirling her finger. "Back it up Romeo, let me show you how it works in my world."

As they approached the front walk, Sarah taking the lead with a confident stride and Sam following behind barely containing a grim frown, they didn't realize the Impala was creeping along the street with Jo now in the front seat, its occupants more than a little interested to see how this played out. Behind her back Sarah motioned with one hand for Sam to fall back a little as she approached a man just older than herself and an elderly matron looking woman greeting people as they came in and accepting condolences that were being muttered half-assed. Catching the man's eye first Sarah nodded her head to him, holding out a business card that Sam had no idea where she'd stashed or pulled it out from, and she waited to speak until he had shown the woman at his side.

"Mrs. Cadling, let me just say that on behalf of my father and my entire company we are very sorry for this loss and we want you to know that we will deal with all of the investigations and estate matters quickly and without notice I assure you." She smiled kindly at the somewhat stern looking matron with eyes red and puffy from crying into her embroidered handkerchief so much. Holding out a hand she shook the man's hand once before extending both hands to the woman and clasping one of her tiny hands between her own in a soothing gesture. "My name is Sarah Blake and we received a call to our offices about the accident, and thought it best I come out personally to help with any questions or difficulties you may be having."

Sam had to admit, he was vaguely impressed, and although he hated that she used her real name. She almost had him convinced she was there for the families benefits, but that was before he realized the reason she was so convincing was that she was sincere in her words. She did want to help them, and in a weird way, she was. He tuned back in as he noticed the man who had turned him away moments before motioning to him and saying something in a low tone.

He saw Sarah smile thinly, although he was almost sure he saw a smirk in her eyes about being right on this call. Not letting the woman's hand go she nodded not even looking at him, "I'm so sorry about the confusion. He is a liaison agent that has not worked with our company for long and didn't understand the protocol; I assure you he won't be leaving my sight again. Now as for my other two associates…"

Sam listened with well concealed shock as Sarah wove a smooth and flawlessly portrayed story about their 'associates' checking the property for insurance purposes and the pieces in storage for her company. As she wound down her little tale he saw her squeeze the woman's hand one more time and had to resist letting his jaw drop as he watched the man bring out a little gold key that would give access to the back portion of the property and gates where the death had occurred. When she took the key she smiled once before nodding at the man and turning on a heel, motioning with a hand for Sam to follow her down the walk path to the idling Impala and the two open mouthed occupants staring out an open window.

She leaned into the window with a sweet smile holding the key out, "You have one hour to look around back, don't let anyone see you. I assured them you would have the utmost discrepancy. This way when you come back tonight you'll know where the trip alarms are set. So don't waste time. Gate is on the other side of the house, we'll meet you back at the original corner in an hour."

"But we need—" Dean got cut off as she held up a hand, and he had the urge to shake her for the attitude she was giving him.

"I know what you need. And trust me, by the end of the hour I can tell you the names of great great great aunt Betty's pet tabby cat and who she was cheating on her husband with. You're in my world today, watch and learn." She gave a smiling little wink, grinning as Jo started laughing yet again. Turning she and Sam made their way back up the walk without a word, although Sam could tell she was feeling proud of herself, and he had to admit she had a right too. When they reached the family members still standing on the walk he saw her transform into the very vision of a concerned guardian angel wanting to make the best of the troubles facing the family. Without breaking her stride she slipped an arm around the elderly woman, and to his shock the woman allowed Sarah to guide her into her own home.

As Sam followed the brother of the victim into the house behind the two women, listening to Sarah work her magic on effortlessly charming and pumping information without a qualm he had to shake his head. This was definitely Sarah's realm of the world, and he had to resist whistling at the impressive manor stretching in front of him. As he turned to shut the door, he caught Dean and Jo's eyes in the car all three thinking the same thing, but only Jo willing to voice it, "Damn…the girl is actually pretty good at this."


	4. One Night Only

**Alright guys, here is the exclusively Dean and Jo chapter I promised.**

**Hope you like it, as always the characters belong to the CW**

"You need to give her a break." Dean glared at the petite blonde sitting by him at the bar. He was too hyped up from the adrenaline of finishing a case to argue about anything. Especially this particular subject because he knew he was in the right.

"Why? She's inexperienced and reckless." He shook his head taking a swig of the beer in front of him, watching as Jo drained nearly half of her glass of whiskey in one smooth pull. He perked an eyebrow up slightly as he watched her get up off the barstool and instead hop up to sit on the bar her legs dangling as she took another sip from her glass examining the murky hole in the wall bar. It was in the same parking lot as their motel, and both had figured they could use a drink before cleaning up from everything. Sam and Sarah had already called off on drinks, which was good because Sarah had looked ready to drop from exhaustion. The case had been a long one.

Jo was shaking her head when he came back from his musings causing his brow to furrow in slight confusion, she couldn't deny Sarah was inexperienced. They'd all been hunters their whole lives, trading in bubble guns and chalk for rifles and holy water. Jo set her glass down leaning her hands on her knees, causing him to notice her nails were bloodied and caked in dirt, "But how can we expect her to get any better if we keep blocking every attempt she makes at taking control in a situation? And she wasn't exactly reckless this morning. If it weren't for her getting us in, and her being able to get information from the old bag, we would have been blind tonight and things would have gone bad. And you know it."

"She got lucky, big deal." He was still griping. Sure, he did really like Sarah, he'd liked her immediately when they met in New York, but it was a different story when she was with them on jobs like this. They had more things to worry about than whether or not a newbie got herself hurt. Yes, she was good and worked hard, she was a fast learner that much was clear, but he wasn't in the mood to let her off the hook yet.

"Why can't you just admit she did a good job today?" Jo raised an eyebrow as he wordlessly stretched an arm over around her waist to shift her until she was seated in front of him on the bar. With a roll of her eyes she slide a leg on either side of his from the bar picking up his beer bottle to take a drink and grinning when he grabbed what was left of her whiskey.

Downing what was left of her whiskey he grinned up at her in his trademark way before setting down the glass by her hip. Shaking his head, he was suddenly glad the bar was mostly empty. Resting his hands on her knees as he spoke, "I don't think so. She deserved the talking down she got, and I hope Sam gives her another one."

Rolling her eyes she leaned down keeping the beer bottle in one hand she smirked stopping a few inches from his face. Looking him up and down as his hands slid up from her knees to her hips on a smooth almost touchless glide over her jeans. "You're being an ass, and you're being too hard on her. She's doing fine considering her background."

"Doing fine isn't good enough for our line of work, Jo."

"Yeah, I know that Dean." She rolled her eyes at him as she felt his hands slide up to her waist. Even just that simple move gave her butterflies low in the pit of her stomach full of anticipation. She'd never stopped being attracted to him, and even now she had to fight to keep her carefree composure.

Dean's little grin stayed in place as he squeezed either side of her waist once, shrugging as if dismissing the subject, because honestly he knew Sam could take care of Sarah well enough on his own and he didn't want to focus on her anyways. "Regardless I'm headin' back. You can either hang out with the…lively crowd here, ooor…"

Jo lifted a cool slim brow at his taunting smirk. Sliding her arms over his shoulders to bring her face just a little closer to his, his beer bottle held loosely in her hand behind him, "Or what, Dean?"

"Or, you could come back with me and have a little fun while getting clean." His bold smirk said it all, he didn't think she'd take the bait. Although there was a part of him that sincerely wished she would. She drove him crazy with want and need, and sharing a motel room with her had been killing him. The few kisses or teasing caresses only made the wanting more potent and painful. But he didn't think she'd take the bait.

And true to form Jo just smiled prettily leaning in a little more as his hands circled to the small of her back, "In your dreams, Deano."

Dean made an almost growling sound as he groaned, she'd leaned in close enough to him that her lips brushed his when she spoke. Half the time he figured she had to know how crazy she was driving him, and it wasn't like she was immune to him, he knew that, he just didn't know what to do to get her to open up to him and let them soothe each other's need. He stood up slowly, keeping his hands on her, slipping his fingers under her shirt to gently caress the small of her back giving her a hard sultry look as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Always, Joanna, and in them you are always screaming for me. Why not give in and let us both be happy for a little while in this shit holed world?"

He lifted a brow at her as he leaned away; it was a clear challenge, in words and using her full name. It was the surest way he knew to spark her anger, and her anger was when she really let loose on her emotions. Without another word he leaned in to quickly kiss her, almost a little possessively, and before he could pull away Jo bit on his lower lip eliciting a low moan from Dean. When he pulled away he could see the brief look of desire pass over Jo's face before she hid behind a mask of calm again, shaking his head he squeezed her waist one more time before letting his arms drop, "It's your call Joanna Beth, balls in your court."

With a shrug Dean turned leaving the bar with a confident stride he did not feel and headed across the lot to the motel room, he had a feeling he'd be taking a very cold shower. He had no idea as he entered the room that Jo had left the bar half a minute after him and trailed after him to the room, her arms crossed around her waist and a thoughtful look on her face as she battled her own emotions and feelings.

(LINE)

As Dean flipped on the shower he stood at the sink turning on some cold water to splash on his face. He hated when he let Jo get under his skin, but there was just something so damn intoxicating about her. Maybe it was the fact she kept rejecting him, but so did the waitress from a few days ago and he didn't feel nearly so torn up and upside down over her. He shook his head trying to just get her out of his head as he started undressing and climbed into the shower with a heavy sigh as the water hit between his shoulder blades.

Outside in the room Jo was busy pacing the floor space chewing on her lower lip full of turbulent emotions and thoughts. She wanted to call Dean on his bluff, not just because he'd blatantly challenged her and who was she to walk away from a challenge, but because she'd wanted him from day one. But at the time Dean had claimed wrong place, wrong time, and then from there on out it had been nothing but fighting monsters, angels and each other. She wanted him, but she shouldn't want him. She should see him like she saw Sam, like an older brother that got on her nerves a lot. But she just couldn't. And with his taunts ringing in her ear and she could still feel the tingling of his fingers against her lower back and hips, his supple lips had been too pleasing working against hers.

The longer she paced and listened to the shower, the more worked up she became. They were both adults; there was an obvious attraction and desire between them, so why was she pushing them apart? She supposed in part it was for his rejecting her first, but that answer seemed so childish. She knew she had actual reasons not to give in, but she couldn't let him think he'd won, and besides when he touched her it felt all too right. Almost without her realizing it she'd walked across the room to the bathroom door that Dean had left cracked opened. Peering in careful Jo had to bite her lip to not gasp as her eyes widened. It was without a doubt the best thing she'd ever seen, Dean showering, and when she let her eyes droop she saw the proud erection at the top of his legs and it made her own knees weak. Unable to look away she knew she had to make a choice, deny herself something she wanted and let him win, or give in to the taunts and experience all of him.

Really there was no contest, and in some ways she'd been waiting for tonight for the weeks she'd been hunting with the boys. With butterflies forming in her stomach in a delicious way Jo stripped down outside the door, she only had to close the few feet to the shower. She nearly lost her nerve as she slipped inside the door, glad his lean back was to her, but then she heard him taunting her with his lips against her ear and she garnered her courage moving silently into the room.

Dean's brow furrowed as the noise of the water falling in the shower changed seconds before he felt soft almost hesitant hands caress across his back. He stiffened with his jaw clenched and eyes squeezed closed in concentration even as his groin lurched and hardened more at the reminder of what he'd walked away from in the bar. "Jo…you're only being warned once. Get out of this shower if you know what's good for you."

Jo shivered slightly, although that was in part because Dean had put the water on cold, and she didn't have to look twice to know why. Biting her lip she shook her head, she'd come this far she wasn't backing down again. Sliding her hands across his back wrapping them around to the front of his chest she pressed her lips against the salty skin between his shoulder blades, her breasts pressing into his back. "You don't scare me, Winchester, and I'm not running anymore."

It was all he needed to hear, her confidence at knowing what she agreed too. Plus her arms wrapping around him was nearly his undoing, and the soft brush of her lips _was_ his undoing. Turning around in her arms he pressed her gently against the tiled wall leaning down to press a firm kiss to her lips, his hands running down her sides in slow exploring strokes. When she sighed against his lips he pulled his head up enough to rest his forehead on hers with nothing more than a look.

Meeting his eyes she knew what he was doing, despite his warning he was giving her one more chance to stop this. And she wasn't nervous or unsure this time. Instead she slide her arms up around his neck pulling his head down to hers kissing him as passionately as she knew how, and melting against him when he took over. He kissed her slowly, his supple lips shaping and molding hers in languid kisses, he sucked her lower lip between his touching his tongue to it before releasing it again. Stepping back under the spray he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist bringing her with him, stretching an arm down to adjust the water to make it hotter and then grabbing the soap, Seeing Jo arch an eyebrow at him he chuckled leaning to kiss under her ear before whispering in his seductively deep voice, "Trust me."

She opened her mouth to argue but shut it again when he gave her a silencing look. Normally that would have only made her argue more, but even as she tried to gather her wits he wiped them out again as he caressed the bar of soap in his hand across her hyper sensitive skin creating lathering bubbles along her skin as he cleaned away the night's exploits. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly as his fingers massaged and worked the soap across her skin, goose bumps running along her body when he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe, his tongue tracing patterns on her skin. Not one to be outdone she took the soap from his hand using both of hers to work lather across his abdomen, her heart racing as she felt his muscles moving under her hands. Glancing up to see his eyes closed with his head tipped back, she smiled a little emboldened by this newfound power over him. Leaning closer as she continued soaping him up she stretched up enough to catch a trailing water rivulet on his skin with her tongue, following it up from his chest to the hollow just under his throat. She grinned against his skin as he groaned his head still tipped back in enjoyment of the little torture.

"You're playing with fire Jo." His voice was rough and gravelly as he slid his hands over her stomach, skimming over her taut breasts before running his hands down her slim arms, spreading the soap he'd already applied while she gave back his ministrations, caressing his skin with her perfect tongue every so often.

"What're you going to do about it?" She grinned impishly up at him before holding his gaze as she ran her tongue up his neck slowly.

"You'll see." He groaned before turning them so she was under the water, leaning down to nip and kiss her neck as the two worked at cleaning each other of dirt, blood and soap under the warm water and wandering hands.

The shower was playful and exploratory, getting to know each other's bodies, figuring out those spots that made the other go weak kneed with need. After a while, once they were both clean of the night's work, Dean pressed a deep kiss on Jo's lips, his hands sliding over the slicked skin of her neck to cup the back of her head and tilt it to grant him better access into her mouth with his tongue. As his tongue slid against hers, he continued holding her head to his invasion, unable to help grinning some as he felt her sliding her arms around his waist before pushing against his tongue with her own. Dean slid one hand away from her neck and over her shoulder to languidly caress down her side, his long fingers stretching and feeling along slick taut skin.

Feeling Jo start to move against him and her hands slide up the small of his back tauntingly, Dean groaned breaking the kiss his lips searing as they slid down along her jaw. Jo smiled a little locking her arms around his waist before sliding them up to caress his shoulder blades, twisting her head slightly to kiss the spot just behind his ear before whispering silkily, "Right place, right time, Deano?"

"You're playing with fire, Blondie." Dean chuckled deeply before catching her lips in another kiss, this one teasingly light as he shut the water off; sliding an arm around her waist her lifted her up against him. He grinned against her lips as she tightened her hold around his shoulders a groan pulling from his throat as he felt her body curl and shift against him as she lifted herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Dean kept a firm hold of her waist with one arm, she was light and slim enough that he could carry her easily, recapturing her lips with his own again he made his way out of the shower and bathroom bypassing the towels and heading straight for one of their beds. As he neared the closest bed he kept up the constant kisses he plied her soft lips with, nipping and licking at her mouth taunting her by not giving her an all consuming kiss like she kept trying to trap him into.

Jo couldn't help an airy laugh against his lips as he knelt onto the mattress leaning down to lay her back against the mattress, the arm around her waist lifting her up to pull her up to the pillows. She ran her hands slowly down his back, savoring in the way the muscles rippled under her hands, looking up at him through blonde lashes she grinned a little impishly, "We're getting the sheets soaked."

"I really don't care." He shook his head on a laugh dipping his head to kiss along the side of her neck, inhaling the pure clean fresh scent that was Jo. There was no real way to describe the smell and essence of Jo, and as he nuzzled her neck the only word that he came up with, was _home_.

"Good, " Jo was a little breathless when she spoke, and after a little sigh as he kissed her neck she grinned to herself before flipping them so she was leaning over him, straddling his hips. She leaned down brushing her lips with his as she spoke, her hands sliding down from his shoulders over his chest, "Me either."

With that she closed the distance kissing him deeply, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and started caressing the small of her back and over her firm buttocks, she ran her tongue along his lower lip nipping at it until he finally opened his mouth to her, both of them moaning softly as she slid her tongue along his. She wasn't very experienced, that much was obvious to Dean as she continued the kiss, but experienced or not it was enough to send his blood boiling and his already aching erection to jump and twitch each time her slim body moved over him. When she broke the kiss he wanted to scream and hold her in place, but as she started brushing her lips over his heated skin, peeking up at him through her lashes as if making sure she was doing good, it was his undoing. Sliding his hands over the satin smooth skin of her back he encouraged her exploration, watching her from beneath lowered lids.

Feeling a little braver at the encouraging little sighs and movements of his body, Jo trailed her lips in a feathery brush down his neck and collarbones, with a little smile she glanced up to meet his eyes before slowly trailing her tongue along his skin where her hair had dripped water onto his chest. When she felt his hips buck under her and saw his jaw clench she had to resist the urge to giggle, pressing a kiss to the anti-possession tattoo over his heart she kept trailing light kisses and sweeps of her tongue along his skin, pausing once to scrape her teeth against one of his nipples inciting a gravelly groan from him. With a teasing little smirk, she did let a faint giggle out then, it was empowering knowing how much she was affecting him like this. Moving on she continued a slow curious exploration down his chest and abdomen, scooting her hips down his legs, her abdomen and stomach brushing against his erection as she moved, causing Dean's grip on her back to tighten as his hands slid up to her shoulders as she moved.

When she paused he literally had to fight for control on leashing his desire, she was so close to him he could feel her warm breath tickling his erection, and when after what seemed like agonizing hours she tentatively stroked the head of him with her tongue, he nearly bucked them both up and off the mattress. As much as he wanted nothing more than to feel her lips around him, he wanted to make _her_ feel good, to show her just how good sex was and so he shifted his hands to pull her up his body again, a torturous move on his part before turning them so he was over her again. Settling himself in the cradle of her hips he kissed her once deeply to cut off any arguments that she'd been about to utter, whispering huskily against the skin of her ear, "Next time, blondie."

Jo couldn't help shuddering a little at the promise in his voice as she brought her hands up to bury into his hair. Now that he'd taken control she was both nervous and aroused and the affect had her stomach in knots and her skin hypersensitive to the feel of him. Dean leaned on his forearms on either side of her to keep from overwhelming her, dipping his head he nipped at her lower lip gently before kissing her deeply once. As he did, he shifted his weight to one arm using the other hand to caress down her body in a slow move, heating her blood again with just a touch. He kissed down the length of her neck, and as one hand moved down to squeeze one of her thighs, he nuzzled the valley between her breast, nipping at the underside of one and grinning as she gasped and moaned while he kissed his way down her body.

Glancing up her body to her face as he kissed along her inner thigh, Dean couldn't help smirking a little seeing her eyes closed and lower lip between her teeth, the faintest hint of a little whimper building in her throat as he teased her. One of her hands stayed buried in his hair, the other off to the side on the bed, fisting and un-fisting as her hips moved in an unspoken search for something that she didn't altogether understand. Her gasp turned moan, filled the room and her hand tightened in his hair when she felt his lips against her heated core. Encouraged by her reaction Dean shifted so that her legs were draped over his shoulders, his hands sliding under her to cup her ass and lift up her hip to him, kissing her again before slowly running his tongue up her. He paused as he felt her clenching, before grinning as she moaned and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him back to her. With an unrestrained little growl he went back to task, tormenting and pleasing her most sensitive parts with his lips and tongue.

"_Dean…" _ His name came out on a groan as she felt her abdominal muscles fluttering in sensation as her hips moved of their own accord, her free hand twisted into the bedding clawing at the sheets desperately as she kept a death grip on his hair. Dean massaged her backside as he continued tormenting her with his tongue, curling in and out of her in hungry draws, before he shifted focus and gently dragged his teeth against her most throbbing point eliciting a near scream from Jo as she clenched around him. Deciding she'd had enough torture for now, he carefully disengaged himself from her and on a coil of muscles shifted back up and over her settling himself back in the cradle of her hips, his hand replacing his mouth at her entrance. He leaned up kissing her on the mouth deeply as he gently probed first one, then another long finger into her. He captured her gasps and moans with his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out before curling them, stretching and easing her passage while keeping her passion at its highest.

When she started clawing at his back with both hands, her hips bucking and twisting uncontrollably under and against his hand, he shifted again withdrawing his hand. With the loss of his touch she tried to clamp her thighs so he couldn't leave her, causing him to chuckle softly as he withdrew his hand kissing her ear, moving over her he nuzzled the shell of her ear, "Relax, Jo…bend your knees."

This time she didn't hesitate, she trusted him, and he'd ensured she was so far gone in delirious passion and need that she couldn't even think about stopping it. Nodding as she sucked on her lower lip she bent her knees out to the side, and for the briefest moment felt far too vulnerable for comfort. Dean knew Jo, and knew she wasn't the 'vulnerable' kind, and so as she opened to him he bent to kiss her lips, drawing her lower lip from between her teeth and sucking it between his own lips, distracting her with his mouth as he braced himself over her. Suckling on her lip he eased himself into her, mindful to go slow and make sure she was ok. When he was fully sheathed in her tight heat, they both groaned and Dean dropped his head to Jo's neck his breathing going a little ragged as he fought for control.

Jo squeezed her eyes closed as she arched under him slightly; she let out a shaky breath as she caressed his back moving her hips up against him earning a ragged groan from him against her throat. Grinning she reached up tugging a little on his hair before whispering in his ear, "Come on Dean, don't stop now."

"I don't plan on it." He grinned kissing her neck once before he started moving against her. As he withdrew and surged back in, in a smooth glide he moved up to kiss her again moaning against her lips as she willingly opened to him this time. Sliding his tongue against hers he caressed the most intimate corners of her mouth as he built up a steady rhythm in her. Jo learned quickly what earned a reaction from him and after a short time of dueling tongues she slid her hands along his back to where his hips pivoted smoothly on the base of his spine clenching her inner muscles on him as he fully entered her and releasing as he pulled back.

When she felt her own release building Jo gripped his shoulders tightly, before one hand slid up and into his hair, shifting her hips in the familiar rhythm she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself more to him. With the shift in position Dean penetrated deeper, and on a low moan of her name he broke their kiss, putting his forehead against hers he watched her as he felt her body clench around him in a shuddering release. The tightening muscles around him pulled his own release as he worked his hips against hers until he was spent. With the last of his strength he kissed Jo's forehead before letting himself collapse to her side so as not to crush her under him.

They both lay motionless for a short time, until breathing went back to normal, somewhat. Dean recovered his senses before Jo had fully regained hers, and without a word he rolled off the bed moving across the room. Jo snapped back to reality with the sudden rush of cool air on her side when he moved, and she shuddered. Not because she was cold but because she suddenly felt very vulnerable and alone, she hadn't expected him to just withdraw from her so soon. Shuddering and berating herself for being so stupid she turned on her side, curling up and squeezing her eyes shut, she didn't want to see him right now.

Her brow furrowed slightly as the room went dark, and when she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything in the darkness. She gasped slightly when she was suddenly lifted up and cradled against a broad chest before being set down on the second bed, the sheets cool and dry on her bare and still somewhat slick skin. When she felt the bed dip by her hip she sat up quickly glaring into the darkness, "What are you doing?"

Dean gave a slight snorting as if it were obvious, "Getting in bed, now lay down, Jo."

She resisted the tug on her arm he gave and continued glaring, "Oh no you don't get in your own bed."

He sighed heavily, sometimes Jo's mood changes like this could rival a hangover with how bad she made his head hurt. "Jo, I am not arguing with you over this. Lay your ass down or I am pinning you down and I promise you we won't be getting much sleep if that happens."

She was cussing him under her breath as she begrudgingly and stiffly laid down on her back, crossing her arms over her chest. She resisted him, futilely, when he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist drawing her closer to him. They were silent as Dean slid an arm under her head and he started rubbing her side gently. Jo stayed stiff and unyielding even as he ducked his head to kiss her cheek before whispering softly, "Come on Jo, give in and lean on someone for once. I know you haven't been sleeping, and you talk in your sleep when you do. You're not alone tonight, lean on me. Please."

There was an unabashed tender tone to his voice and even though it killed her that he knew she wasn't sleeping, knew she was scared of always being alone, she started relaxing in his hold. After a while Dean's hand stopped caressing her side and his breathing slowed, Jo still awake was worrying on her lower lip before she shifted slowly until her head rested against his chest so his heartbeat was in her ear. Just as slowly she wrapped an arm around his waist before finally letting herself relax. She closed her eyes and simply lay there, listening to his steady heart beat. Tonight had solved nothing, they weren't together, but they couldn't just ignore the tension between them. Tomorrow they would have to start hashing out just what this had been. But wouldn't you know it, as she drifted to sleep a faint smile tilting her lips, it was the first night in months that she slept soundly and without a hint of a nightmare.


	5. Healing All Wounds

**Music: Arms by Christina Perri**

**Hope you enjoy, and I apologise for any outrageous typos. And the obscenely long wait!**

"Stop trying to look, just drink." Sam's voice was firm as he used one hand to hold a towel over Sarah's arm and the other to turn her head back to the front. He waited until she picked up the beer and took another long drink before he went back to work. "And stop squirming around; you're going to make this worse."

Sarah's response was a jumble of swear words, not because she was angry at being bossed around, but because Sam chose that moment to stab –as she saw it- her arm with the needle and thread. While Sam worked on stitching her arm wound, a nasty gash from her shoulder down almost past her elbow, Sarah nursed the third beer in a short span of time since they got back to the room. She wanted to talk, just to get her mind off the pain, and the fact her fingers were going numb. A fact she doubted would be a good revelation. More than that she knew Sam was upset right now, and if she knew him at all, she would put money on the fact he was going to add this to his list of asinine reasons why she should be packed up and sent back to New York. So, instead of talking to distract herself she drained the beer and then, to keep from saying or yelling and making Sam feel worse, she grabbed a clean towel and bit down on it, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Sam hated this part. Hated that he had to sit here and patch up _his_ Sarah, it was killing him in a way. Because he hated to see her hurting, especially when it came from Hunting, he hated that he had to give her this kind of medical attention. He knew that he was just making things harder on himself being the one to stitch her up, but Dean and Sarah both understood. He had to be the one to take care of her, because she was his, and no matter how much it killed him to see her like this, he had to be the one to soothe her however he could. Even though he wanted too, and needed to say the right things to ease her mind at that moment, he couldn't trust himself to speak. Couldn't find the right words to say, and so instead, he kept quiet as he worked. It was a silent and tense time as he finally finished tying off the last stitch before smoothly rolling a white bandage up and over, repeating in a steady rhythm until her arm was encased with the bandage from mid forearm to shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going to take this back to Dean so he can make sure Jo gets her cuts cleaned up. You can go ahead and wash off just watch the bandage." Sam's voice was a little thick, before he cleared his throat glancing at her as he put away the supplies he'd used. What he saw killed him; Sarah tossing down a towel that she'd had to bite on to muffle her cries, while her dirt covered cheeks had trails from her silent tears.

"Got it." Sarah mumbled as she hastily wiped at her face getting up, a little stiffly and with a hidden wince of pain, shuffling into the bathroom and closing the door behind her before Sam could say another word.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't gone long, half an hour at the most to let Dean and Jo know Sarah was patched up and good and get a quick brief on how their portion of the night's hunt had gone. It irked him as he walked back to their room that the Demon had actually been able to get the best of them, and that Sarah and Jo had both received minor injuries in the process. But there was no point in harping on the details right that second, Dean had been able to exorcise the thing and they were down for the night. In the morning Dean would go back and do one last sweep before they moved on. Shaking his head trying to just not think about any of that, because he knew he needed to focus on Sarah now, he keyed his way back into their room. He sighed heavily seeing her curled on the bed, her iPod earphones in her ears, her face slightly red, and even though her eyes were closed he knew he'd find them puffy from crying. He felt a little sick that she'd thought she needed to hide she was hurting and upset from him, and so he walked over kneeling by the bed soothing a hand over her shoulder before pulling one of her ear buds out of her ears.<p>

"What can I do for you, Juliet?" Sam, despite his own upset at seeing her hurt, spoke calmly and softly, his hand on her shoulder soothing in its caress.

"Chop my arm off?" When her, not quit coherent, attempt at a joke fell flat she sighed heavily barely cracking her eyes at him. "I can't get my back muscles to stop spasming so I can lay right."

"I've got an idea then." Without any explanation he got up and went into the bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later with a bowl and some rags, the bowl steaming and fogged over from the heat of the water he'd put in it. He set the bowl on the night stand before wordlessly turning her from her side and onto her stomach, easing her legs into a straight position; he had to move slowly because even those little moves caused her to wince in pain. He knew she'd taken a beating tonight, hell she'd been tossed out a second story window and into a tree, but he hadn't realized how much her body was retaliating the abuse. Moving up he eased her tank top up so the lower half of her back and sides were exposed, leaning back he put one of the wash rags in the bowl of water, ringing out most of it he folded it into a long pad before pressing the make shift heat pad to the dip of her lower back, pressing down into her muscles.

"Holy hell!" Sarah instantly hissed her back arching as the muscles of her lower back clenched painfully.

"Shhh just trust me." Sam had to soothe her with a hand on her back, pushing her back onto the mattress, going back to kneading the muscles of the small of her back with one hand as he re-dipped the wash rag in the water before repeating the process. He smiled, a rueful little smile, as he realized this time around she didn't try to physically throw off his hands and her muscles were starting to loosen. He made the little heating pad and massage process a few more times, moving up the curve of her spine slowly to loosen all the knots, all in silence. Glancing up though he noticed her chewing on her lip, something she very rarely did, and so paying attention to his work he nudged her side with his knee slightly, "It's your turn, you know."

"Mhm." Sarah didn't have to ask what he meant. It had become a standing thing between them, whenever there was downtime or just a chance to relax or they needed to think about something other than hunting for a while, they played a game. It was basically a game of truth or dare, but the whole point of it was the 'dare' to always tell the truth no matter how bad, when you couldn't you lost. It was a good way for them both to size each other up and actually learn about each other. So, she sighed closing her eyes and letting herself try and relax while he worked on her back muscles, "What scares you?"

"Clowns." He said instantly without even pausing to think about it, and really in the scheme f things in his life he could justifiably and honestly say it was true. She didn't ask after the thing that scared him the _most_, after all.

Sarah snorted, glancing over her shoulder at him, "Seriously, clowns?"

"Seriously. Clowns. They scare the shit out of me." Sam shrugged at her laughing tone as he continued working; glad she was at least taking the bait to think about anything but her pain.

"No, I meant like, something really scary. I mean something that keeps you up at night because you're so scared that you don't know why you would ever have to face that thing or situation again." Sarah used a somewhat incredulous tone as she said it, not because she didn't see the point of scary clowns, but because she couldn't imagine a big guy like him being scared of something with a rubber nose and rainbow wig.

Sam gave it a moment's consideration as he worked his hands and the heated rag up between her shoulder blades, ignoring her squirming for the first second's pain and waiting until he felt her relax again. "Yeah, I'm still going with clowns on this one."

"Wait, let me guess, when you were five a clown popped your favorite green balloon in your face?"

Sam snorted at her digging a little harder into her shoulder blades for the remark before shrugging, "It was red, thank you, smart ass. Plus I've seen clowns that eat people. Kind of makes me not a fan."

"Well, there went my desire to ever want to go to a circus again." Sarah scrunched her nose before burying her face in her pillow and letting out a long sigh feeling more at ease and relaxed than she had in weeks. Despite the pain in her arm, back, and head.

Sam couldn't help it, the dry sarcastic tone she used, as if she was complaining about the weather, made him chuckle. And that, he realized, was one of the reasons she was so special. Despite all the shit they dealt with, despite the scary and sometimes plain weird, deadly, and illegal things they had to do, Sarah could make him laugh. She helped him loose the pent up edge and anger, made him calm down or vent it all out when he needed in a way that wasn't strictly destructive to himself or his other relationships. "Glad to hear it, actually. And now, my turn."

Sarah lazily waved her uninjured hand at him in a 'bring it on' way that made him grin, that she kept her confident attitude even when she was half passed out and possibly a little tipsy, amused him. So he took a minute to think up his question, setting aside the heat rag and instead moved so he was straddling her thighs, digging a deep massage into either side of her spine as he came up with ideas. "I'll follow your lead, what's something that scares you that I don't know about."

Even with her eyes closed she couldn't resist the urge to roll them at his stipulation. It wasn't all that fair since he already knew a few of the things that freaked her out, not that she had many, but still. Like he had with the question she took a few minutes to think up an answer, "Small spaces, mostly underground but really any small spaces. I am highly Claustrophobic, like to the point of panic attacks."

Sam frowned slightly, "That's a lie, tell the truth."

Sarah gave a snort and an almost laugh at his insistent tone, "No it isn't. I really am claustrophobic."

Sam shook his head again, more or less refusing to believe her like she had done on his clown trauma. "We just had a hunt last week down in the sewers and you were fine when we had to go through the pipes."

She gave a shrug, as best she could when half of his weight was pushing on parts of her back to unknot her muscles, "I wasn't fine actually. I was behind Dean, you were up front, remember? I was more or less crying the whole time I just said it was sweat."

"Why would you do that though?" Sam was frowning as he leaned down to actually pop her lower back, gaining a groan from Sarah in response. "Why didn't you tell one of us? Tell me you had a problem?"

She waited until she felt Sam shift off of her, moving to back against the headboard, with his hip by her head. She shrugged one shoulder as she turned onto her back, still a little stiffly, sighing as she pulled her tank top back down over her midriff. "You really think, I was going to give either of you more ammo to send me packing? I knew it was psychological. And if I'd thought it was going to hamper the job I wouldn't have agreed to go in."

"Sarah-"

"Nope, I call limits on that particular question thank you. My turn. _Are_ you going to try and send me away, again?"

Sam frowned, he knew he wouldn't get her talking unless he answered her, just like she knew he wasn't happy about her being hurt, but wasn't going to harp on it anymore that night. Shaking his head a little as he gave her question a serious consideration, like he almost always did, he reached down to pull her shoulders to him. He hid a little smile as she immediately curled against his legs, her shoulders and head on his lap where he could run a hand through her dark thick hair. "No, I'm not."

Sarah didn't even open her eyes, her smile was small but it wasn't humorless or sarcastic, it was resigned. She reached up poking his nose, a task easily done with her eyes closed since they'd sat like this countless times over recent hunts. "What's the name of this game, Romeo?"

"It is the truth." Sam sighed a little reaching up with the hand not entangled in her hair, taking the hand poking his nose and covering it with his significantly larger one, he pulled her arm down to rest on her chest with his hand still clasped over hers. Sarah's eyes opened slowly at the gesture, watching him in faint curiosity at his words and his somewhat pensive expression, "Do I wish you would go back home, for your own safety? Yes. Do I think you'd be better off there with no contact from me? Yes. But, I also know you. And I know that the more I push and try to make you go back, you won't listen to reason no matter how logical the argument. I will, continue to try and convince you to leave on your own decision though. But I'm not going to force you back. I'm patient enough to wait for you to decide what's right"

"And we're both too stubborn to accept the other's decision." Sarah smiled, a little sadly now before she sighed nodding and shifting her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I can accept that."

"Good." Sam nodded before squeezing his hand around hers briefly as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. He'd never admit it but he was too selfish to send her away anymore. He wouldn't stop her from leaving, and did hope she'd come to her senses about the matter sooner, rather than later, but he wasn't willing to let go of her himself. Sitting back up he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb absently, "Alright, my turn. Let's see, steering into a lighter topic, what's something you wish you had more than anything, right now?"

"Cookie dough." Sarah answered instantaneously, as she did most of her questions. It was trait Sam liked, she answered without hedging and without embarrassment. Whatever was on her mind was what you got. Still the dreamy little smile on her face had him raising an eyebrow and half grinning already in response.

"Cookie dough? Seriously? Out of anything in the world, you pick cookie dough?" Sam was trying not to laugh, she'd given a truthful answer, but he couldn't fathom it.

"Nothing is better than cookie dough." She said it seriously, so seriously in fact that Sam had to laugh, only to get smacked lightly on his hip by one of her hands.

"Please, enlighten me, why is cookie dough so magical that it warrants being the top of your want list."

"Because it reminds me of my mom and of Sunday mornings with her." Again she said it easily and immediately, the same small dreamy smile on her face as she closed her eyes imagining it all over again. "By the time I was seven mom and I had this tradition, Dad always ordered big tubs of cookie dough to be baked for sales and things when he was starting his business, and baking day was Sunday. So mom would come in my room Sunday mornings at a horrible hour, four in the morning. She'd literally pick me up out of bed and take me into the den where she'd have one of the tubs sitting out and ready for us. And we'd eat it with our fingers, and I think that added to the fun because it was sticky and messy and so against what Dad would have let us do if he'd known."

Sam couldn't help smiling, he'd tilted his head back against the wall staring at the ceiling as she talked, and he could just see it. See a sleepy, disgruntled little Sarah giggly over the fact she was doing something she knew her dad didn't like.

"It became a tradition. Every Sunday like clockwork mom came in and had to forcibly pull me from bed, all the way up until I was eighteen. When I was little we'd eat the cookie dough and watch ridiculous cartoons that dad would think rubbish and not worth watching, then as I got older it was horrible Soap Opera's that mom got me addicted too just so we could laugh and swoon over the men on the show. We only had those few precious hours, two hours exactly, because dad always came downstairs promptly at six for his morning coffee and conference call, even on Sundays. So we'd scarf down that stolen tub of cookie dough, hell we both made ourselves sick we had to eat so much and so quickly. But it didn't matter. Because that was our time, and even when I got older, when I was in college and after graduating, mom would call me at four in the morning on Sundays to talk for two hours. I always had a thing of cookie dough while I talked to her, just for the principle of the thing." Sarah was still smiling her eyes closed before she shook her head slightly with a little laugh, "So that's my answer. Cookie dough. Because anytime I eat it, I feel happy, like I was every time she made me wake up no matter how much I fought her. I guess in a weird way it feels like home to eat it."

Sam smiled looking down at her, as much for the story as for the ultimately peaceful look she had on her face at the moment. Plus her voice had gotten slower, a little softer towards the end, which made sense as she yawned, a large yawn that nearly made his eyes water. Shaking his head some he eased her head onto her pillow, watching as she automatically curled up in a ball never opening her eyes. He briefly, with a ghost light touch, ran a hand over her injured and bandaged arm knowing it was likely bothering her and that she wasn't saying a thing about it. "Get some sleep Blake."

* * *

><p>"Uuuugh." Sarah just felt like a big sore. And the blaring alarm clock in her ear wasn't helping matters. The fact it had startled her enough that she nearly fell off the bed didn't help either. She couldn't remember setting an alarm clock for any reason, but damn her if she was letting the bastard win and wake her up. But she also couldn't seem to make her hand listen to her directions and hit the button no matter the amount of smacking the night stand she did. So instead she cheated and threw a pillow, knocking everything off in one swipe. She'd just sighed as the silence returned and she could slip back into slip when she heard the chuckling.<p>

"C'mon Juliet, wake up." Sam's voice was soft, but Sarah personally felt he was being too loud, and he was grinning as he nudged her gently only to be treated with a very heavy explicative that he hadn't known she knew. Shaking his head he actually slid his arms under her lifting her clear off the bed, only to fall back on the bed himself with her in his lap. "I have a treat for you but you have to open your eyes."

"I don't wanna. Too early." Sarah complained in a childish voice as she buried her face into his shirt curling up on his lap and in his arms. She wasn't a big fan of wake up calls, was in fact very slow to get going in early morning situations. Plus the pain pills crushed into her beer the night before were messing with her head.

Sam chuckled again kissing the top of her head, "its not early Blake. It's four in the afternoon, you've slept all day. Time to get up."

Hearing that she was frowning as she started opening her eyes a little not understanding why it was so dark until she saw the drapes were closed, "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Her frown stayed in place as Sam didn't answer, instead picked up the TV remote and flipped to a channel before settling on SpongeBob, whose theme music was at the moment a little too bouncy for her head. Before she could ask however Sam was handing her some pills and water which she took down without question, settling back into his wide chest with a sigh, "What's going on?"

"We usually take a day after a hunt to recoup, you know that. Especially with you and Jo having to heal up. And, I figured you might want something other than leftover fries and burgers from the grease pit so…" He paused giving a rueful grin as she shuddered making a gagging noise, he'd been where she was and knew the idea of greasy food was far from appealing. Instead he held out a bag with the local supermarket label on it waiting for her to take it.

"Thanks," Sarah sat up a little more in his lap as she reached into the supermarket bag only to have her eyes widen as she looked at the package of cold cookie dough in her hand, one of those sausage tube wrapped two dozen packs. "Sam…you got me cookie dough?"

Sam shrugged, "You said it was what you wanted more than anything. I may not be able to do much since we're on the road and you know, killing monsters every other night, but I could manage that."

Sarah leaned up kissing his cheek lightly with a small smile, "Thank you." When he just shrugged a 'you're welcome', she smiled still. She knew why he'd really done it, had given her a piece of home, something to feel okay about even though she was hurting and honestly not sure what she was doing all the time. He'd given her something to hope for, a chance to just be human. Shifting she sat between his legs cradled back against his chest with his arms wrapped on either side of her. She silently tore open the package pulling out a chunk of the cookie dough and popping it in her mouth with a faint moan of pleasure, "That is amazing."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her exuberant reaction, leaning his chin on her shoulder, "Give me a bite."

Sarah turned to glance at him raising her own eyebrow, "You don't have to eat it you know. I know how you are with junk food, and this, is most definitely junk food."

He rolled his eyes reaching up himself picking out a piece and popping it in his mouth, "I can eat a bite, woman, it's not like I'm allergic to sugar."

"Could have fooled me." She said it sweetly with a grin, and when he retaliated by poking her side she giggled squirming before swiping some of the cookie dough on the tip of his nose with a wide grin. "Oops!" She laughed a little leaning up to kiss his nose and lick the little bit of cookie dough off his nose before settling back with a grin, "Mmm, yummy!"

Sam gave a snort, rubbing his nose into her neck and hair making her squirm, "Behave and watch your cartoons."

"Yes sir."

And she did, they both stayed like that, her cradled against him and between his legs so she was surrounded on all sides, protected from everything but Sam, eating her cookie dough and watching episodes of SpongeBob that eventually bled into Scooby Doo. An interesting occurrence when Sam spent the entire time pointing out the flaws of the Mystery Inc. Gang and trying to guess the ending (in a very poor attempt) before the show was even half over. They stayed like that into the late evening, neither one willing to relinquish the rare opportunity to just lay back and breathe. To relax into and with each other for a short while, they let Dean and Jo think what they wanted about the seclusion, because it didn't matter what they thought. Sam just wanted what was best for Sarah, and if he could give her a few hours of pointless goofing off, then he would.

It was hours later when they were both falling asleep to the light of the TV that either even realized the passing of a whole evening. And After checking Sarah's stitches Sam stretched out on his stomach, looping his arms under a pillow, half exhausted and already half asleep before Sarah had even climbed back into bed to curl up against his side. Sam had always thought he might not like someone on him when he slept, but when Sarah curled along his side, twining a leg over his, her cheek settling between his shoulder blades, it was like a piece of him was settling back into place after missing for years.

"I'm sorry you got hurt trying to help me." Sarah's voice was faint, but he didn't ask what she meant as he felt her lips brush the taped over cut over one shoulder blade. The same window that Sarah had taken her little fall through had managed to get him when he'd tried to grab her before she fell.

"Don't be. I just wish I'd been faster, for your sake."

"Don't be. Go to sleep, Romeo." She kissed the wound lightly one more time before settling against his bare skin, sighing softly as she whispered, "_To sleep, perchance to dream." _

Sam didn't answer, knew he didn't need too as he settled down listening too and feeling her body as she drifted off to sleep. She'd confessed once that listening to his heart as she did while drifting off was one of the best things she'd ever heard, and though he'd brushed the comment off he knew what she meant. He didn't admit it, even to her, but he could feel her heart beating against his side, feel her soft breath against his skin on his back, and they were both the sweetest and most soothing things he'd ever felt. And so, even when he knew she'd fallen into a deep sleep he murmured softly to no one in particular, "_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, _Sleep well. My Juliet."


End file.
